Caution to the Wind
by khoops5
Summary: Bella the nurse and Edward the Doctor! one night they throw Caution to the Wind! Now they have to learn to live with the consequences!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi, this is my first story, I hope you enjoy it x**

**A big thank you to my Beta ****blazing****, who is the author of the fantastic story**

'**You saved me'**

**Please note; This story is rated M**

**Caution to the Wind ~ Chapter 1**

The nurse's home at the University Hospital in London was hot and stuffy. In room 26, a young single nurse sat on her bed twirling an object in her hand. Bella Swan thought back to the hospital's Valentine's Ball and to the reason why she was holding on to this object so tightly.

She sighed as she remembered the hot wet kisses and the way his hands moved over her skin. The way that her body reacted to his and the grunts, moans and whimpers that had filled her room as they rolled around on her bed. The very one that she was sitting on now. That thought made her stomach do flips.

**_Flashback_**

_He walked her backward into her room, never once removing his lips from hers. He kicked the door shut and spun her around. He pushed her against the door with his chest and she couldn't keep up with the sensations of his tongue in her mouth and on her neck. His teeth were nipping at the skin on her shoulder while his hands slowly moved her dress up her thighs to her waist. He grabbed her ass in his hands roughly and grunted into her mouth. _

"_Jesus Christ your ass feels good. I'm going to fuck you so hard Bella." _

_She moaned loudly and pulled at his hair until his mouth met hers. He yanked her away form the door as they tore each others clothes off on the way to her bed. She had never experienced anything so raw, so passionate, so…Aggressive! They were both naked by the time they got there and he pushed her down forcefully so she sat on the end of the bed. As he stood there in front of her, her eyes roamed all over his body. She knew he was watching her as her eyes wondered up and down his form. From his toned legs to his sculpted stomach to his cock that was large and throbbing right in front of her face. When her eyes reached his face she couldn't help but scowl. He stood there grinning at her like the smug fucking bastard that he is. Because yes, this man, this beautiful, fit, sexy man with the come fuck me eyes and the cock that was making her mouth water was an absolute bastard! Her mind that was slightly buzzed from the alcohol that they had consumed was calling to her, no fuck that , it was screaming at her with all its sanity to stop the whole thing before it was too late. But it was being completely overruled by the wet heat and the dull pulsating ache that was coming from her other brain. You know the one between her legs._

_She hated this man. He was a prick that she could barely bring herself to talk to at work. When she did manage to be civil she always regretted it because the smooth fucker thought every woman at the hospital wanted to fuck him. And damn it the bastard was right. She knew that she was going to be another notch on his bedpost. Another feather in his overly feathered cap but right now she couldn't find a single cell in her body to care. Not a single cell that was going to take her mind's side. Nope they were all backing her pussy and its need to be fucked by the bastard! Or Dr. McWanky as she so often called him._

_He laughed at her scowl! Yep the asshole laughed. Not only because he was an arrogant piece of shit but because he knew it wouldn't make any difference and that he was going to fuck her regardless of what she thought or felt._

_He dropped to his knees in front of her with his smirk still in place. He leaned forward to take her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She pulled him into her by wrapping her arms around his head to make sure he didn't move and her legs hooked around his back. She was moaning as she felt more moisture seeping form her core. He growled and pulled her ass to the end of the bed. With a swipe of his fingers to ensure that his magic had worked and that she was dripping with desire he cocked an eyebrow at her as if to confirm what he knew already knew. He lined himself up at her opening and brought his mouth to her ear. _

_She nearly came right there when he whispered "Hold on baby, I'm about to give you the fuck of your life."_

_She wanted to pull back and slap his face. She wanted to tell him to fuck off and take a fucking reality check. She wanted to tell him that the position of God was already filled but instead she gasped and then screamed out his name as he drove into her. _

"_Oh God, Oh God, ahhh ahhh FUCK." _

_Four thrusts was all it took to have her pussy clamping down around his cock and her nails piercing his back. Four thrusts was all it took for him to give her the most amazing orgasm she had ever had. Four thrusts was all it took to confirm that the bastard was indeed giving her the best fuck of her life!_

_He wasn't finished with her yet though. "Wow! You needed me didn't you, baby?" Oh why does the asshole have to speak she thought. "I'm not done with you yet though Bella. That was one of the three I have planned for you tonight." He said._

_Her eyes widened and she gasped at his statement. He picked her up without severing their connection and moved up the bed so he could lay her against the pillow. He started the thrusting again and set a fast but steady pace. His mouth found hers and he moaned as their tongues met over and over. She couldn't help the internal high five she gave herself because she was making HIM moan. He was relentless and somehow managed to hit the right spot repeatedly. Bella was shocked to feel the tension heading towards her stomach and the start of a new climax building as she started lifting her hips to meet his._

"_Yes, yes, yes, oh yeeeesssss, ooohhhhfuckkkyeeess." She cried as her body spasmed for the second time._

_Before she had time to catch her breath he had flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her hips up to his groin level. With a quick but hard slap across her ass he leaned down and said "My name Bella. That is what you scream when I let you cum. You got that baby?" And then he was inside of her again, pounding his hips against her ass. "One more baby. You got one more for me?" He was panting and gripping roughly. _

_She could tell that he was getting close and this position granted him the deepest access into her. She was whimpering as each thrust was bordering on pain, but it felt oh so amazing._

"_You ready for number 3?" He growled out and quite frankly she wasn't. Her body was on fire. Everything felt so sensitive but she had never cum more than twice during sex. She felt a smug grin spread across her face as she realized that even the 'wannabe messiah' couldn't make her cum 3 times. He would feel pretty stupid for promising such an absurdity of 3 orgasms and only delivering 2. She would never let him live it down. With that realization came a wave of euphoria. Ha, she would have the upper hand. _

_But that wave of euphoria set off a tingling sensation. No, no, no, no, no, she thought. Don't give in. Don't you DARE fucking give in she silently begged her body. But Dr. Stamina who was thrashing into her from behind must have heard as he chose that moment to reach around her and pinch her clit. _

_Then he said "Cum for me." And her body did just that. Her traitor mouth chanted his name just as he had ordered. The minute her orgasm started she felt him thrust deep and hold still. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YEAH. God that feels so gooood." He panted out as he laid his cheek against her sweat covered back. She could feel his breaths gushing out against her back as they started to come down from their release. He pulled himself out of her and laid down on the pillow. He pulled her into his chest for a hug. A fucking hug! Awwwww who knew Dr. McWanky had a sensitive side._

_They fell asleep immediately and when Bella woke up a few hours later she was alone. She refused to allow herself to feel disappointed or used because she was just as much to blame. Then she saw the note that made anger race through her body like venom, burning her inside and making her want to scream. That arrogant, self centered, fucking bastard had left a note. A note that read:_

_Bella,_

_Your Welcome!_

_Edward_

**_End Flashback_**

She stood up and placed the object that she had been holding onto into her underwear drawer. The tears started to fall and she angrily cursed herself, she cursed him and she cursed the fact that on Valentine's night she made a decision that would fuck up her whole life and blow her hopes and dreams out of the fucking water!

Bella Swan, registered nurse, sensible daughter of Charlie and Renee and devoted sister of Jasper Swan was fucking knocked up! She had unprotected sex for the first time in her life and ended up pregnant. She was a nurse for God's sake, she of anyone should know better.

And who is the father? Edward 'Fucking' Cullen! The hospital whore.

She pulled the drawer open again and took out the positive pregnancy test that she had been holding for the past 3 hours. She looked at it again. Yep, still pregnant! It was still showing 2 pink lines that stared back at her, just mocking her for her night of the best sex in her life.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Alice and Rosalie. They would know what to do because she sure as hell didn't!

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed it x Let me know**

**Next chapter up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi, this is my first story, I hope you enjoy it x**

**A big thank you to my Beta ****blazing****, who is the author of the fantastic story**

'**You saved me'**

**Please note; This story is rated M**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch 2**

At 26 I had a life plan, one that started when I was 16. One that was half complete. One that now had to take a drastic turn.

I am a registered nurse and am proud of my chosen career. I love looking after the patients and working in the Emergency room. The shifts are long, hard and exhausting but nothing can compete with the adrenaline rush and the satisfaction I gain from my job.

My best friends are Alice who is a nurse in the renal unit and Rosalie who works in ICU. We all trained together and lived in the only 3 basement rooms of the nurse's home. The home itself was a beautiful stone Victorian building with 26 rooms. Although, large cupboards would be more of an honest description. Even though we were in the basement we had rooms 24, 25, 26. This was because the basement was the last floor and had been converted into staff accommodations as a bit of an after thought 2 years after the rest of the house was finished.

Bella always considers herself the sensible one of the 3 girls. Alice was short bouncy and always went with her gut feeling, almost as if she had some sort of sixth sense about life. Rosalie was driven by a desire to succeed. She was the only member of her family to get a degree in generations. She was also stunning to look at which meant people automatically assumed she was an airhead. Then there was Bella, who had her plan and stuck to it religiously. Or should I say DID!

The girls had been through thick and thin together. Meeting at 18 years old when they started their Nursing Degree's, qualifying, getting evicted from their apartment for too many parties and moving into the cramped but sooooo cheap nurse's home.

They loved the fact that the rent was peanuts each month. They could walk to work as the home was in the hospitals ground and that it was only the three of them sharing the bathroom. Also, an added bonus was the basement was the only floor with a living area attached to the kitchen so there rooms really were just bedrooms.

The door to the basement flew open making a loud bang as it hit the wall, giggling and running could be heard as Alice and Rosalie raced into the living room, The text Bella had sent had read:

**Houston, we have a problem! B x**

This was their distress call. Each of them knew that if that text came through that everything would be dropped and all of them would make there way home.

"Bella, this better be good." Hollered Rose "I just cancelled a date with Dr. Bear McCarty for you." She laughed but stopped immediately when she took in Bella's puffy red face.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried as she rushed over to her. The girls pulled her over to the sofa as one sat on either side and they both hugged her and held her hands whilst she sobbed.

"You need to tell us what's wrong sweetie or we can't help." Rose squeezed her hand as she spoke. "It can't be that bad Bells. Come on we are the Bitches of Eastwick and we can sort anything out." I had to laugh when she used the nickname my brother, Jazz always used to describe us.

"Okay, are you ready?" My question was met with two nodding heads and compassionate smiles. I fucking loved these two.

"I'm Pregnant" I breathed out. I waited for their response but both were just staring with open mouths.

"Bells" Rose was speaking slowly and softly. "How is that possible? You only had sex once in the past year honey?" She questioned me.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Screamed Alice and I knew she had made the connection. "DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME THAT THIS IS..." I jumped up and clasped my hand over her mouth before she could scream the name I couldn't bare to hear. My reaction seemed to calm her a bit. "Oh Bella, Edward Fucking Cullen?"

"What has Dr McWanky got to do with this?" Asked Rosalie right before her face went pale white. "Oh fuck Bella" she said sadly.

"I know, I know. I fucking know alright!" I stood up to pace as I usually do when I'm stressed. "I need to sort out a … a ..." And the sobbing started again.

Alice was the one who had worked out the word I couldn't say. She came up beside me and held and rocked me. "Bells are you sure this is what you want to do? A termination?"

Rose came over and said "We will support whatever you decide Bells, but please make sure you are making the right choice honey. When are you going to tell Edward?" As soon as the words were off her lips I shoved the pair of them away from me.

"And why should I tell that asshole anything?" I screamed at them. "This is all his fault and he is too immature to deal with something like this. He would probably throw his money and status at me and tell me to get the fuck out of his life." I was sobbing again now. The thought of having to tell that bastard I was pregnant was making me feel sick.

"Actually Bella..." Uh oh, Rose was using her nurses voice which meant 'this may hurt a little but tough shit cause you need to hear it' "You say Edward is immature, but you both decided to have a few too many to drink. You both decided to make out like your lives were about to end at the ball. And you both decided to have unprotected sex." She gave me a pointed look and I fought the urge to stamp my feet and glare back. "He is the father of this child and although ultimately the decision lies with you, and believe me I think that he is a total wanker, but he does have a right to know."

"Bells" Alice looked at me with sympathy before saying "Rose is right, but I have a really good feeling about all of this." Cue the eye roll from both me and Rose. "I think he may just surprise us all." She stuck her tongue out at us.

"A termination though Bella? Are you sure that's what you want?" Rose rubbed my back to ease the pain of the question.

"No." I sighed. "It's not what I want, but I think it's the right decision."

"But why?" Alice had tears streaming down her cheeks and I knew my friends were not judging me, but merely trying to understand.

"Because Alice, this baby was not conceived out of love. Because I am such a fuckwitt and I struggle to look after myself. Because my parents will disown me and because the father is a Bastard. These are not the circumstances that I imagined when I thought about bringing a baby into t….." I stopped mid sentence when I realised that I didn't want to make the decision alone. Edward deserved a chance to have his say. "Who has his number?" I asked resigned to the fact I was about to make the hardest phone call of my life.

"I will call Emmet McCarty and get it from him. They are gym buddies so I know he will have it." Rose said this with a blush and Alice squealed and said she had a good feeling about them. Instead of the usual eye roll we both put our hands over our faces and shook our heads because really? Hadn't she already said that tonight?

I sunk back into the sofa and pulled a pillow onto my face. "Why me?" Yes, I knew I was whining but really felt justified to do so in that moment. "The first time in my life that I throw caution to the wind and go with the flow, I get the shit end of the stick."

"Oh Bella honey" Rose started. "That's because not only did you throw caution to the wind, you chucked your panties right out with it."

We started out with small giggles at her comment but within minutes were all bent over holding our aching sides and wiping tears from our cheeks. No it wasn't funny! But if we didn't laugh we would definitely fucking cry!

**Would love to know what you think.**

**Please review**

**K x**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**HI **

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapter and a chance for you all to meet my Edward.**

**He is very OOC but I love him **

**Next Chapter will be up Friday 27****th**** August**

**Please review**** at the end to let me know what you think**

**Thanks to my Beta 'Blazing' for all the help and support**

**xxxxx**

**Please note; This story is rated M**

**Caution to the wind **

**Epov**

I pulled into my reserved parking space and smiled at the 'Reserved for DR E A M Cullen' plaque on the wall in front of me. Yep that's me, Edward Cullen. I fucking love my life. I have a family that loves me, a job I love and enough money to never have to worry. Oh and lets not forget that I am damn hot too.

I know what you're thinking, arrogant bastard right? But I prefer to call it honest. My dad ,Dr Carlisle Cullen, is the clinical lead at the hospital I work at. Hence the fact that I have my own parking space and the other Doctors at my level do not. My mom, Esme, is the founder and head of the 'Cullen & McCarty Charity'. She set this up with her best friend Catherine McCarty, who also happens to be my best bud Emmett's mom, to buy desperately needed hospital equipment. They have no problem getting donations. Even her charity dinners and benefit concerts have a waiting list, and of course she has used the Cullen name and status to make it work.

I have had quite a privileged life so far. I was educated at Eaton. Got my medical degree from Oxford University. I play polo with England's finest on a regular basis and am described by 'Hello' and 'OK' magazines as one of England's most eligible bachelors and appear weekly in the society pages. Still think I'm arrogant? Yeah! Okay but can you blame me? No, I didn't think so.

I walk into the hospital and head straight to the coffee bar. Jenny serves me my usual and gives me her usual eye fuck and flirty smile. I shake my head and throw her my panty dropper smile (or PDS as I call it for short). She swoons of course but I have already fucked her and rated her a 6/10. I rarely go back for round 2 unless someone scores 9 or above and only then if there is nothing else on offer.

I am in the ER today which is on the other side of the hospital so as I walk I see lots of women I have fucked. All of them want a second go and a chance to become the future Mrs. Edward Cullen but at 28 I am not interested in marriage or getting tied down. Fuck that shit.

I see Lauren she scored 4. Jessica she was a 7, her annoying voice was a complete let down. I laugh as I remember that she is the only women I have ever gagged. I used my tie and hey don't judge me. She would have been a 3 if I hadn't. I nod at Leah who licks her lips back. Mmmm she was an 8.5. Fuck it, she can have the PDS and cue the swoon. So fucking predictable.

I have lost count of the amount of women I have slept with and don't actually care. They know I have no intention on doing anything else with them. But damn, I make sure they cum and I ALWAYS wear a condom so as far as I am concerned I am doing nothing wrong.

On that thought, here comes Bella Swan. Okay maybe just that once I forgot to put a hat on but I swear she is the only woman I have ever ridden bare back. I stop and stare contemplating if she would still be my highest scoring fuck (she got a 9.75) if I had used protection or whether it was because she was the only person I ever went skin to skin with?

Because my mind was in the gutter and I was busy remembering the sound of her screaming my name- fuuucck sooo hot that one, oh and because I got a semi just thinking about her cumming on my cock, I didn't notice that she had stopped right in front of me with her hands on hips and scowling. She scowled a lot. In fact the only time I have seen her _not_ scowling is when she was cumming. Oh and when she bites her lip when she concentrates at work.

Bella was an extremely good and competent nurse and has earned a lot of respect from her colleagues. All the staff at all levels from the porters to my dad like and praise her, and she was a good kisser too and sh…

"Cullen" she barked. I was pulled back into the room by her sharp voice.

"Excuse me Bella, I was miles away what can I do for you?" I gave her the PDS because she scored so high. I would consider fucking her again and since she wasn't in her uniform, damn shame too cause she looks good enough to eat when she is, and I didn't get to taste her last time, I assume that's what she is here for.

"Why haven't you been answering your fucking phone all fucking weekend?" She spat in a forced whisper. What the hell! Who does she think she is bloody well talking to? I am Edward fucking Cullen!

I narrow my eyes and give her the 'do you have any idea who I am' look and then I set her straight. "Okay sweetheart there are a few things you need to know. Firstly I didn't give you my number so _you_ have no business calling _me_. Secondly, yeah I fucked you and yeah we both came but that does not give _you_ the right to speak to _me_ like this. And finally why the fuck are _you_ calling _me_ any fucking way?"

I took a deep breath and waited for the normal back pedalling, blushing apology and begging forgiveness. I can't blame the woman really, she obviously developed feelings for me during our bedroom time, understandable but unacceptable.

None of the above came, oh apart from the blush. Except it wasn't a blush that was making her bright red! It was anger and she was glaring so hard I suddenly had the urge to cup my manhood and run for the fucking hills.

Finally after at least 1 and half minutes she spoke, through gritted teeth and with clenched fists. "I need to speak to you Edward. Believe me when I say if I didn't have to, I really fucking wouldn't be here. But since I have no choice, will you please deflate your ego for like 5 fucking seconds so we can have a conversation that doesn't involve you being a complete asshole please." She exhaled loudly when she finished as if it hurt her to speak to me.

What. A. Bitch! All she had to say was 'Good morning Edward please could we have a quick chat' or 'Hi Edward could I have a moment of your extremely valuable time'. But NO! The bitch quite clearly lets me know that speaking to me is not enjoyable. Of course I knew that she had never really talked to me at work but a lot of women feel intimidated by my looks or reputation and considering we have had sex I assumed that maybe she was slightly embarrassed and didn't know how to act around me. But now it seems that maybe she just doesn't like me that much! Weirdo right? I have a good mind to lower her score to a 'no chance of a call back' 8! But my god she is bloody sexy when she is angry. I just wish the anger wasn't aimed at me because honestly, she could kill a kitten with that glare!

I decided to hear what she had to say and was praying to the fucking lord she wasn't about to tell me she had Chlamydia, Herpes or something as equally horrible because that shit would really piss me off. I mean 28 years without an STD and the one woman I honor with my bare cock better not have infected me with anything.

"Okay Bella." I made sure to keep my voice uninterested because now I wasn't sure if I wanted to have a second round with a psycho and despite the mood she was in, I knew deep down it was what she wanted or what she should want. "Lets take this into my office shall we."

I offered a tight lipped smile and fought the urge to whip my cock out and make sure there was no rash. It looked okay in the shower this morning and the quick wank I had before I got out of bed meant it still did what nature intended it too. Has it been itchy lately? Oh god not my dick please. It is my hobby and my life! Please God let it be okay. Dramatic? Over reaction? Yes, so sue me.

Bella stormed off in the direction to my office and I was treated to a perfect view of her denim clad ass. Memories of how soft her ass felt in my hands flitted through my mind and the semi was back. When we reached the door with _my _name on it (and in case you're wondering? NO the other doctors at my level _do not_ have their own office) I unlocked it and held it open for her because I might be promiscuous but I honestly am a gentleman. It helps in fact.

The bitch stormed inside and stood facing the far wall with her back to me. I closed the door and looked at her whilst my mind played a montage of images from our night together. It was hard and deep and her temper that was currently scaring the shit out of me actually made the sex amazing! She was gorgeous and remembering that she had cum 3 times boosted my confidence somewhat, so I decided to give her a second chance.

I moved forward until I was stood directly behind her. I placed my hands on her hips and my mouth on her ear and whispered "What's the problem baby?" She shivered and I saw her skin brake out in goose bumps. Nice work Cullen I praised myself and leaned down to kiss her just below the ear and that's when she fucking hit me!

BPOV

I can't believe I punched him! I fucking punched Edward fucking Cullen! If things were not bad enough, I had to go and make them worse. I punched the 'Clinical Leads' fucking son! R.I.P Bella's career!

I was in shock when he came up behind me like that and whispered in my ear! All I could think about was Valentine's night and the way he made me feel. I don't know why but my body can't help but react to him. I shivered and my stomach flipped! I had to hit him because if I hadn't I would have turned and kissed him and I hate him. Oh God do I hate him.

So now I am being a good little nurse and pinching the bridge of his nose to stem the blood flow and holding paper towels to catch the blood. If you punch him doth he not bleed? Yes he bloody well does! A lot!

"Edward I am so sorry." How the fuck do I get out of this hole? "You took me by surprise and I came over all defensive and well I ..." Oh thank god the bleeding stopped which means it isn't broken phew! And now the sympathy is giving way to the anger…. Yep its back. "What the hell did you think you were fucking doing anyway? I know you think you are irresistible but I really did only want to talk you arrogant bastard."

Edward flew out of his chair like his ass was on fire to the mirror on his wall. After checking that he was still stunning, he rounded on me with a face like thunder. "What the fuck do you want you psycho bitch because I am this close to calling fucking security." He stood with his finger and thumb illustrating just how close 'this' was. If looks could kill I would be dead and I don't think Dr Cullen would feel like giving CPR to save me. Nah he would definitely let me die.

I need to calm this down a little because I am about to drop a bombshell the size of London on Dr. McWanky's head so I could really do with him sitting beforehand so he has less of a distance to fall when he passes out.

"Can we just please sit and calm down?" I tried. "I have something important to say and I really need you to listen and stay calm."

He gave me an incredulous look and held out the blood stained towels in his hand.

"Really?" He shouted. "Fucking really Bella? You're asking me to calm down? After you just fucking physically assaulted me?" So he wasn't calming down anytime soon and I was kind of hoping we wouldn't argue about our 'situation' but knew I was to blame... Sort of

"My physical assault was in response to your sexual one, so if you call security I will make sure they know why I busted your face." He looked at me with a slack jaw and I know it was a low blow but I was desperate.

He crossed the room and sat behind his desk motioning for me to sit on the other side.

Once seated I stared at my hands and fiddled with my bracelet. I had been dreading this moment and now wasn't sure if I could go through with it. I glanced up at Edward and he was rubbing his temples and looking at me. When he caught my eye he made a motion with his hand for me to start. Well here goes nothing! Rip it off like a bandaid right?

"Edward I'm pregnant." My voice was strong and didn't falter which amazed me so I carried on. "Don't you dare ask me if I'm sure it's yours because I know without a doubt that it is. I am not after your money so don't fucking panic. I have been thinking about maybe erm…." I took a deep breath because this is one of the most painful and difficult decisions I have ever had to make and even saying the word out loud was hard. I swallowed hard and allowed the tears to form in my eyes but tried not to let them fall. I figured I better continue. "I was thinking that maybe it would be best for me to have it t.. t.. terminated but I just thought that you should know because… " I stuttered along. "Well there I've said it, so now I'm just going to go." I stood up and turned quickly toward the door because my tears were now coming hard and fast and I could feel the sob rising up and I wanted to get away from him as quickly as I could. With blurred vision I walked toward the door but was cut off by Edward. I looked up and was met with a very pale face. His eyes were darkening from the force of the punch that I had landed earlier but I was shocked to see that they were also glistening. I was not the only one fighting tears. Edward 'The Bastard' Cullen was fighting them too.

**I know he is OOC but I love DR McWanky xx**

**Let me know what you think**

**K x**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to review xx**

**And especially Indunga and Madison Elliot who have reviewed every chapter**

**A big thank you to my Beta ****blazing****, who is the author of the fantastic story**

'**You saved me'**

**Please note; This story is rated M**

**Caution to the wind **

**Ch 4 **

**EPOV**

Pregnant! She was pregnant! Bella was …. Well she was pregnant with _my_ Baby!

I looked up and saw that she was almost at the door. I had to stop her. She was too upset to leave right now and well, we really needed to talk about this. Didn't we? I mean I know it's her decision but… shit, shit, shit what the fuck do I do?

I jumped up and moved quickly to stand in front of the door. Bella looked up at me and she was broken. There was no other word for it. Her face was soaked with tears and she was visibly shaking in an attempt to stop her sobs. I saw the evidence of a few sleepless nights under her eyes and I felt my own tears prickle. A wave of guilt rushed through me. I had done this to her. She was now going to do something she obviously wasn't sure she wanted to do and it was because I couldn't hold back for a few fucking seconds to get the condom out of my wallet! I felt like such a bastard. There are no words for my behavior.

She went to move past me but I stopped her and pulled her into my arms. I know I was the last person she wanted comfort from right now but I was the only one there and I couldn't let her leave in this state because the hospital gossips would love that. It wouldn't be the first time a woman had left my office in tears and then been the target of the hospital jungle drums. I wouldn't allow Bella to go through that because…. Well I'm not sure why, but I just won't.

She struggled weakly in my arms for a few moments before sinking into me and giving up. She let go and cried, hard. I couldn't stop my own tears running down my cheeks as I was feeling so many emotions at once that I was struggling to breathe. Along side the guilt, I felt shame for not having more self control. I felt devastated that the words I always thought I would hear from the love of my life had come from a colleague that I barely new. I felt fear because I was so not ready for this and fear not just for me but for the poor woman in my arms who was heart broken. What the hell was this doing to her? But somewhere in the depths of my mind I could feel something else. I'm not sure if I could describe it as joy or excitement but there was a positive vibe in there somewhere and that confused me completely.

I walked Bella over to the small sofa and sat her down. I knelt in front of her after I had grabbed the tissues from the coffee table and decided that I should say something.

"Bella…" For some reason I could only whisper. She met my eyes at the sound of her name. "I am so sorry." She looked shocked but I continued. "I am sorry that you are going through this and that I didn't use protection and that I was a wanker to you earlier when you were trying to tell me." I took in a ragged breathe and pinched the bridge of nose trying to reign in my emotions but it was useless. "Are you…." God, how the fuck do I say this without coming over like a prick. "Are you sure you want to terminate the uh... erm ... you know" Shit her face fell. I've done it again, she is crying. "Bella please, I'm sorry. " She swallowed hard before she answered.

"Edward you are not acting the way I thought you would." She offered me a sheepish smile and I knew then she thought I would be a tosser when she told me and honestly I couldn't blame her. She apologized and I waved her off and waited for her to speak again. " And no, a termination is not what I want but I really think it's the right decision in my, well I mean our situation don't you."

I didn't answer her because I didn't know what my answer was.

Bella continued. "You are not the only one who participated that night Edward." She pulled my chin up so I would look at her while she spoke. "We are both adults and we both had unprotected sex, so if you are sorry, well so am I." Her head went to her hands as she started her shaky explanation. "My parents would disown me Edward, so I would be without family support. My job doesn't pay enough to support a child and the shifts mean finding good childcare would be so hard. I would have to move from the nurses home and again I don't have the money for a larger place." She stopped abruptly before saying " Fuck it really sounds like I'm after money but I swear to you Edward I am not. I promise that's not why I am here." She was almost choking at this point what with her conviction and sobs.

"Bella, I believe you. I don't think you are here for money okay?" I took a hand from her face and held it in mine. I had meant what I just said. Now don't get me wrong, 9 out of 10 women I have had one night stands with who came in and fed me this for breakfast the way she had just done, well I would have immediately questioned them but for some reason I knew she was telling the truth. I knew that she wasn't after money and that this baby was indeed mine.

I also felt where she was coming from. I worked these shifts as well and they could be relentless especially in the ER. How the hell would anyone have the energy to take care of a baby after one of those shifts. It wasn't only the physical exhaustion but the emotional roller coaster that we went through with the death and injuries we saw on a daily basis. I know that I often went home and slept for 13 hours straight after a harrowing day. And although my family would not disown me the way hers would my parents would be bitterly disappointed. FUCK my dad would give me the speech again! My mom, well she would cry and I just know it and the donations to her charity would definitely be affected by a scandal like this. The media and social circle that I'm part of would have a field day because although they love the fact that I am a bit of a player an unplanned pregnancy is big news and would be splashed everywhere.

There would be a black mark against the Cullen name for the first time in….. Well ever! So although I didn't know what to do, I decided I would support what ever she decided to do and told her so.

"Whatever you want I will agree to and support you, but please don't make any rash decisions." Because lets face it whatever way she chose was going to affect the rest of our lives. "I will pay for anything you need me to." She sat up and started to protest but I cut her off. "This is my responsibility too so I WILL pay." I gave her a soft glare to show her I meant it but to make sure I didn't make her cry again. "And I will also come with you when… its… erm… time"

"Edward what? No you don't have to be there I mean fuck! Why would you want to be?" She paused and although the anger was gone her strength was coming back. "Lets be honest Edward, we don't even like each other." I couldn't help my eyebrows and the way they shot to my hairline when she said this. Okay I got the feeling she was pissed off at me earlier and admitted she didn't really pay me a lot of attention but to say she didn't like me? That was ….well…. new? Well it was to me anyway and I did like her! I didn't know her very well but I did like her and she was hot, feisty and sexy and oh yeah pregnant by me! God I am a bastard.

"This is my responsibility too Bella and I have to live with the decision too. So I will be doing everything I can to make sure I have done my part and the right thing by you, that's not up for discussion."

**BPOV **

I was sat on the sofa with Alice and Rosalie on either side of me. We each had a spoon and were demolishing a chocolate trifle as I relayed the day's events and the conversation that had taken place with Edward.

To say I was shocked at the way he handled things would be an under statement of epic proportions. He was so kind and supportive and just normal I suppose. Well after I had punched the bastard right out of him. My cheeks flushed when I remembered that part. Roses' attitude was 'Good for you' and that he better be fucking supportive or she would rip his dick off and feed it to him. Although I laughed when she said it, somewhere in the back of my mind the phrase 'oh what a waste' was spinning around because it was an amazing dick. Alice said that we should give credit where it was due and even though he was a fucking asshole he had, as she predicted, shocked us all by stepping up to the plate.

Edward had taken complete control today. After our talk, he called in a favor and got another doctor to cover his shift. We recognized that we needed to go to a private practice to keep the hospital gossip at bay and he phoned a friend of the family to arrange an appointment at a clinic for the following day. He was actually being amazingly strong and supportive and although I knew he wanted all this over with and me out of his hair I understood that 'A Cullen' could not have an illegitimate child without ruining everything his family name had achieved and that this was just a hard for him as it was for me.

He then insisted on reworking my calculations. My last period was on February 3rd which made my due date (if I was going to term) November 10th. I was currently 7 weeks and 6 days pregnant. Tomorrow I would be 8 weeks but my pregnancy wouldn't progress any further than that.

I felt my body flood with devastation at that point because if there was any other way and I mean that with my whole heart, then I would take it, but there really wasn't for me. I never ever thought I would find myself in this position. You know the 'It happens to other people and not me' position.

My parents were strict and very worried about what others thought. Too much in fact. My brother Jasper and I were brought up with an emphasis on education and respect and always pushed to be the best we could. We were a middle class family. My father was a detective for CID and worked hard to support his family and pay for the private education that my stay at home mother insisted we received and I was truly grateful to both of them. My brother Jasper is 30 and a lawyer that specializes in marriage and divorce. He just made partner at his law firm and was doing really well for himself and I was a respectable nurse so we had done our parents proud. Up until now that is.

I said my goodnights to the girls. They both hugged me tight and whispered their love and support. Neither of them would be there tomorrow when Edward picked me up for my appointment as they were both starting shifts at 7am. Although they both offered to call in and come with us I decided that Dr McWanky and I needed to do this as we were the ones who got ourselves here.

I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, I always seemed to be crying at the moment and part of me welcomed the pain because although I hoped I was making the right decision I wanted to punish myself for my stupidity at the same time.

I rested my hand on my stomach that was still completely flat and whispered my apologies over and over again before crying myself into a fitful sleep.

**Would love to know your thoughts**

**K x**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi x**

**A big thank you to my Beta ****blazing****, **

**And to all of you who have taken the time to review **

**I love reading what you think x**

**Please note; This story is rated M**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch5**

EPOV

After Bella left my office today I decided to go for a beer because fuck me did I need one! I wasn't really in the mood to go out to a busy bar and I really wasn't looking for any pussy tonight. Not after the day I had had. So I went to my house for one instead.

I lived in the gate house on my parent's estate. It was a lovely Victorian 3 bedroom building that was designed to house the staff when my great grandparents had built the manor house that my parents now owned. I had the money to move into my own grounds and pay staff to keep it up for me but I loved the gate house so much that I chose to stay here. That plus my mother was thrilled to have her baby boy so close.

My home was my haven. I never brought women here because I didn't want it tarnished with cheap sex and I also didn't want to rub my mothers' nose in my promiscuity. She knew what I was like and she turned a blind eye knowing that I would one day settle down.

The down stairs to my place has an open plan. As soon as I walked through the doors I kicked of my shoes in the entrance hall, put my iphone into the docking station in the living room and turned the volume up high in an attempt to drown out my thoughts. I walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. I was shattered and emotional. I laid my face against the hard cold granite and felt tears escaping but just didn't care. This morning I had loved my life. I was a carefree, big headed, jackass who was deciding who would have the honour of giving him a blow job or a quickie on my lunch break.

Tonight I felt as though I had been run over by a bus. My body ached, my head hurt, my heart was ripping and for the first time ever I felt nothing but disgust for the way I lived my life. You have heard of the term wake up call right? Well let's just say I fucking totally received mine today.

My mind was in turmoil. Part of me wanted to call my parents and have them come over to discuss this... this predicament? Yeah that's the word, but I knew I couldn't. Another part of me wanted to drink myself into a stupor to block out and numb all the feelings that I was drowning in right now. But the biggest part of me wanted to call Bella because if this is how I was feeling she must be feeling a hundred times worse. Oh god what have we done?

I jumped a mile in the air when a loud rapping at my front door started. "Fuck off, fuck off whoever you are." I mumbled to myself and laid my head back on the granite.

That's when I heard the loud booming voice that is Emmett "CULLEN uhgg. Get this door open now."

What the fuck is his problem? When you knock and people don't answer it usually means they are: A) not home or B) fucking ignoring you! So why couldn't he take the hint and leave? Oh yeah cause he is Emmett.

I sighed and walked into the hall to let him in. As soon as the door was open he barged past me and into the kitchen. He grabbed a cold one from the fridge and turned to look at me. "Dude you have seriously fucked up, am I right?"

What the hell! How does he know? And apparently that question came out loud instead of the intended thought it was supposed to be because Emmett's answer was "Well you know I am seeing Rosalie Hale from ITU?" I didn't actually but I nodded so he would continue. "Well she and I were supposed to go out tonight but she cancelled because her roommate and best friend is having a crisis and its all bitches on deck if you know what I mean?" No I didn't and my face must have made that clear because he shook his head.

"Rosalie is roommates with Bella?" Oohhhh now I get it. I felt my face pale and my breath hitch. Just hearing her name pulled back the memory of her violent sobbing in my office today. "Rose said that you guys had…. well a bit of a shit day today and that you could probably do with a friend." He cleared his throat because this was chick stuff really but I appreciated the sentiment. "Soooo do you want to talk about it Edward? This is fucking major dude." He made a whistling sound and shook his head slowly. I knew what was coming and braced myself for the impact. "What the fuck were you two thinking man? Unprotected sex? Excuse me, but are you both medical professionals or what? How could you be so damn irresponsible Eddie huh?"

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I was really pissed now because its one thing to know you fucked up but it's another when your best friend calls you on it. Before I could stop myself I charged Emmet and shoved him hard into the fridge.

"You think I don't know that?" I shouted so loud that my throat hurt. "You fucking think that I am not asking myself the same fucking thing huh? I just spent the day in my office with a woman whose life has been fucked up by me. Then I held her while she cried her fucking heart out and planned the fucking termination of her pregnancy because she feels its her only option so don't you fucking dare Emmett. Don't you fucking dare." I realised that I was crying and that I was somewhat threateningly holding Emmett's collar. I had ended up grabbing him in desperation but once again I couldn't care less and Emmett's shocked face showed me that he was not expecting my reaction. What the fuck was it with people? Emmet and Bella had both expected different reactions. What? Was I that much of a prick? Did people honestly think I wouldn't care? NO! Wait! Don't answer that because I know what you are going to say. Fuck me, today had been one big reality check for me and it was a hard mouthful to swallow.

I slumped down onto the cold kitchen floor and leaned back against the cabinets letting my head drop hard. It hurt but felt good at the same time.

"Hey, I'm sorry man." Emmett handed me a new beer and sat down beside me. "I have to say I was not expecting that reaction." Yeah. Fucking yeah, I thought.

"So Rosie says Bella is in a pretty bad way." He glanced sideways at me to gauge my reaction and caught my grimace. Ouch Emmet, I know okay. "So I have a question..." He paused before continuing "Why don't you guys keep the baby?"

After relaying all the reasons and giving him a recap of the conversation that took place in my office today, Emmett understood where we were coming from.

"But why can't you just buy her a house? Support the baby financially and hire a nanny or something man? I mean, it's not like you can't afford it right?"

I told him that I had offered that to Bella today but it would still mean her losing her family and the life she had planned for herself. She had told me earlier she didn't want her child to be classified as illegitimate. And although she knew things were different in this day and age, with me being who I was, it would make things really hard for the child. I knew she was right because we had a few kids around that we referred to as a 'love child' at Eaton and I am so ashamed to say that we made their lives hell.

"So fucking marry her" boomed Emmett.

"Jesus fucking Christ Emmett, really? Marry her? To start, she fucking hates me and secondly we don't even fucking know each other and lastly, that is really old fashioned so... so... shut the fuck up okay?"

Emmett pondered this for a moment and then said something that would keep me awake all night. "Well okay Eddie, but do me a favour and ask yourself two things." I nodded expecting to hear the normal Emmett bullshit. "Firstly, if you were both adult enough to make a baby then you are both adult enough to do what's best for a baby even if that means marriage." I rolled my eyes at him but knew he had a point. "And secondly," He looked me straight in the eye when he said "if this is the right decision, and believe me I understand that in some cases it is, but I'm talking about the right decision for you two..." He took a deep breath. "If its right, then why are you both absolutely fucking devastated?"

I was gob smacked. Really I was. Was he right? And if we both felt like this now, how the hell would we feel tomorrow night? I knew more tears were on the way so I made Emmett leave and crawled into my bed fully clothed. God I was such a mess and poor Bella must be as bad if not worse and I couldn't get Emmett's fucking questions out of my mind.

I was sat outside the nurses' home where Bella lived at 8.45 am. I was 15 minutes early and didn't want to her to feel rushed so I sat in my car and lit a cigarette. I was fighting the urge to fucking run away. I felt so panicky about today and I really didn't feel that we had had enough time to think about this properly. But would there ever be enough time?

I hadn't slept a wink last night. My eyes were both slightly black in the corners anyway from the smack in the face that Bella gave me yesterday. And even though I showered this morning I couldn't be bothered to shave. I had thrown on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt and brought my favourite grey coat. It was the end of March and still nippy. And even though the sun was out there was no warmth from it.

I got out of the car flicked my cigarette into the bushes and walked toward the house. I grumbled at the lack of security because any fucker could walk straight in here! All the nurses had were the locks on their doors to keep predators out and that pissed me off. As far as I knew the male nurses had a separate house and the doctors were on the other side of the hospital. So who would come running if they needed someone? No, I don't know either.

I walked down the stairs toward the basement and remembered the last time I was here. How we tumbled through the halls kissing passionately and feeling each other up. Fuck it was amazing but even my cock refused to twitch because now was really not the time. I walked through a door at the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen area! For fucks sake. That is the biggest fire hazard I have ever seen! A fucking kitchen blocking the only exit to the basement! Really? I was going to talk to my dad about this. If I hadn't been a little bit tipsy the last time I was here I probably would have mentioned it then. Off the kitchen was a large square hallway with 4 doors one on each wall. The girls' rooms and the bathroom I supposed. I looked around and noticed that they had made this area into a 'living room'. I had to laugh because it was obviously just a fucking hallway, but they had made it homely I guess. I glanced towards Bella's room and fought the images of her on her hands and knees chanting my name as I came deep inside her. Fuck I'm suck an asshole. This is just such a fucking inappropriate time to think of these things. Jeesh.

On her door was pink heart shape post it notes. I leaned in and read what was on them.

_Bella,_

_I love you honey and will_

_be waiting for you when you get _

_home._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Alice_

I sighed knowing why the messages had been written. I looked at the second one and I swear my heart stopped fucking beating right then. It was from Rosalie, Emmett's girl.

_Bells,_

_It's not too late to change_

_your mind._

_I'm sorry honey_

_Love you _

_Rosalie xx_

Did that mean Bella was having second thoughts? Because I sure as hell was. Along with third and fourth ones!

"Hey those notes are private" My hand flew to my chest and I spun round to the voice that had just scared the shit out of me. She stood looking at me. She was so fucking pale that I wanted to grab her wrist and check for a pulse. She had puffy eyes that came from days and not hours of crying and she had her arms wrapped around herself almost like she was holding herself together. She saw my expression which I admit must have been shocked and looked down at her feet.

"Morning sickness" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage.

"It started like a week ago." she was still looking down "But its not just in the morning, it's like all fucking day. But I guess I won't have to worry about that for much longer will I?" She burst into tears and I was across the room in seconds.

When I reached her she was looking up and waving her hands in front of her face as if it would stop the crying. I was so desperate to help that I started waving my hands too!

"What are you doing Edward?" She was looking at me like I had grown another head. I shoved my hands in my pockets and said "I have no fucking idea Bella. I just thought it might help." She started giggling and I have to admit the stupidity of stopping tears by waving them goodbye made me chuckle as well.

"Well thanks, I think."

"So," I asked "how are you feeling?" She threw me a 'how do you think' look and went to get her shoes on. "Rose is right Bella. Its not t..." She cut me off with a glare but I carried on. "There are other options and I just want you to know that okay." She stood up slowly and gave me a small smile.

"Like what Edward? Like being your kept whore?" Her face went hard. "You would fucking love that wouldn't you? Me holed up in some posh apartment and you visiting for a fuck when you were experiencing a sex drought? Fuck you Cullen." She stormed toward the door and I felt my anger boil. That was fucking uncalled for and that's what I shouted when I caught up and grabbed her arm so she had to face me.

"I know I can be a prick Bella but I am trying so fucking hard right now, really I am. You don't have to like me. Hell you made it obvious that you don't, but can we please try and be fucking civil just for today?" Her eyes began to shine and she looked a little guilty as she opened her mouth to speak but I quickly carried on. "I know you have to do what is right for you but I want you to know I don't…. I don't … want" Oh fuck how do I put this? "I don't want this thing today to happen." There, I said it. I said my piece and now I could get on with the support part.

**Well? What are you thinking?**

**K xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi x**

**A big thank you to my Beta ****blazing****, **

**And to all of you who have taken the time to review **

**I love reading what you think x**

**Please note; This story is rated M**

**WARNING;** This chapter contains information that some may find upsetting.

No offence is intended

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch6**

BPOV

Edward opened the car door for me and I slumped into the seat of his Aston Martin DBS. Oh how the other half lives. I scowled at him as he climbed into the driver's seat and he rolled his eyes at me. We drove in silence as my mind struggled to make sense of the mixed messages Edward seemed to be giving me. Yesterday he said that he would agree to and support my decision. He offered to support us both financially but the social circles my baby would be forced into would lead to a life of ridicule for both of them. But today he said he didn't want this to happen! Was he talking about terminating my pregnancy or the whole day? I was confused to say the least.

When we walked to the clinic, Edward put his hand on the small of my back. I know it was a supportive gesture but my body reacted instantly. So with a scowl over my shoulder he held his hands up in defeat and dropped them to his sides. However, when he opened the door of the clinic for me I stopped dead. Could I do this? Did I want to? Oh fuck, I just didn't know. The tears that were always on the ready lately moved into my eyes and awaited their cue to fall. I looked at Edward and silently begged for him to choose whether we went in or went home. He met my gaze and we stared at each other for a few moments until he held out his hand for me. Desperate to feel close to anyone in that moment I took it and he led me inside. He had made the decision to go in so I followed.

The next hour was a blur. I had to have an ultrasound to check my dates and that the pregnancy was 'normal'. Thankfully they kept the screen turned away from me. Then I had to see a counsellor to determine if it was my decision to go through with this and then I went to see the doctor.

Edward greeted him and I remembered that this was the family friend he told me about. Dr James explained that because I was under 9 weeks pregnant that a surgical procedure was unnecessary and that I could take a pill now at the clinic and another in 48 hrs. The pills would basically cause me to go though something similar to a miscarriage.

I had to sign about 15 forms and Edward had to sign them too, to say that he would provide any care I needed over the next 2 days. Then the nurse bought the pill in with a glass of water on a tray. She and the doctor gave us some privacy and told Edward to come and find them once I had swallowed the pill. I sat shaking and staring at the tray. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. I felt as though I couldn't breathe properly and there was just no stopping the tears because this was it, the time had come. In some ways a surgical procedure would be easier because I would go to sleep and not wake up till it was over. But I had to physically take the pill and I wasn't sure I could.

I looked over at Edward who was wiping his tears away. He rubbed my back and smiled softly to let me know I could take my time. I felt a surge of strength and grabbed the pill so I could put in my mouth quickly, but just as my hand reached my mouth Edward grabbed it and roughly pulled the pill out of my hand.

EPOV

We hadn't said a word since I made my feelings clear at her place. The car ride was silent and apart from the dirty looks she kept giving me there was no communication at all. She had to see a councillor to make sure I wasn't forcing her into this. I mean fuck, where is the councillor for me? I _was_ being forced! I kept trying to remember this was Bella's decision and that I was there for support but I made the mistake of standing behind the sonographer for a second or two during the scan.

I was feeling on the verge of breakdown when Dr James and his nurse left us in his office and Bella, well she _was_ breaking down. I don't think I have ever seen so many tears shed in my entire life. She took a deep breath and grabbed the pill and before I could register my own movement I had snatched it from her before she could get it in her mouth.

We both sat and stared at each other and I saw relief on her face and more tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe what I was about to do or whether or not she was going to go for it but I had to try.

"Bella?" We hadn't broken eye contact since I made my move. "Marry me." She blinked about 20 times trying to digest what I was asking.

"I know we aren't in love and probably never will be but we can sort something out I'm sure. I mean we can have an open marriage and a contract and you can keep your career and your family and well…" She was staring at me slack jawed. "We can keep _our_ baby."

I was beginning to wonder if maybe she had passed out with her eyes open or something because there was no reaction from her at all.

"Bella..." I pleaded "say something, anything."

BPOV

He wants to get married! What the hell? It wouldn't work, would it? I mean it all sounded great ya know. Safety, career, family all in tact and I don't have to take that bloody pill but could I really be married to that bastard? And an open marriage was what he suggested so he could have his cake, eat his cake and have one in the fucking cupboard in case he gets peckish! And what sort of contract is he fucking talking about? Like a pre nup or something? Would he want sex? Could I have sex with him again?

Jasper would know about this shit. I could ask him but I need to make another fucking decision and I needed to do it quick.

I looked at Edward. He looked so devastated when he stopped me and so sincere when he 'proposed' so to speak. He really is trying to do the right thing. Yes he is a prick but he is totally putting himself out there for his child and maybe I should take a leaf out of his book and do the same.

"Jasper." I whispered to him. His face scrunched up in confusion as he thought about what I said then realisation dawned.

"Bella" He cleared his throat and continued. "There is no way I am calling my baby fucking Jasper." He stuck his tongue out as if he had a horrible taste in his mouth. "Is that a yes then? Does that mean you will marry me?"

He looked so hopeful and I couldn't hold my laugh in.

"Yes asshole, I'll marry you." He grinned at the yes then scowled when the insult registered. "And Jasper is my brother you dick. He's a lawyer that specialises in marital law."

"Thank fuck for that." He laughed. "I bet he went through hell at school with that fucking name huh?" I couldn't help but laugh with him. He really is an idiot sometimes.

"So can I kill the pill?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. Half of me was so thrilled that I could keep my, I mean _we _could keep _our_ baby and the other half was trying to ignore the fact I would be marrying Dr. McWanky! The girls were going to flip.

Edward chucked the pill into the glass of water. We stood side by side and watched it fizz. He looked at me and instead of the 'come to bed' smile he threw everyone, he gave me the cutest little crooked smile I have ever seen. Fucking hormones! We went and found Dr James and explained that we had changed our minds. He smiled and wished us luck and sent his regards to Edward's parents.

We practically ran out to the car and jumped in like we were escaping an army or something. Once inside reality sank in and we both sat quietly thinking about our newest dilemma.

"So..." I broke the silence. "What now?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Well I think we need to discuss what our expectations are, book an appointment with your brother and move you the fuck out of that shit hole you call home." I bristled at his tone, the wanker is back!

"Wait, what the fuck? Are you ordering me to move? Fuck off Edward." We glared at each other. What a cheeky bastard. I said I would marry him but that did not give him the right to order me the fuck around!

"My baby is not living in a place with shitty fucking security and no fucking fire escape." He was shouting and he was deadly serious. My anger was like lava right now and it took all my restraint not to fucking punch him again.

"OURbaby Edward." I pointed straight at him and he had the sense to lean away from my hand. "Our baby lives IN me right now and I live where I damn well fucking please okay?" I gave him a triumphant smile and he returned it. Huh? That's confusing. Why he is he bloody smiling?

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chuckled. "I assume that you want to be married ASAP?" I nodded. "And I assume that like me you are going to tell your parents that we are in love and although it's unexpected, that we are thrilled about the pregnancy?" Again I nodded, still confused. "Well don't you think they are going to expect us to live together?" Oh yeah now I see.

"So we need to find a place then. That could take a while Twatward." I laughed at my nickname for him.

He replied with "Oh no Bitchella, you are moving in with me."

Oh great bring on the married fucking bliss!

What do you think? right or wrong choice?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi x**

**A big thank you to my Beta ****blazing****, **

**And to all of you who have taken the time to review **

**I love reading what you think x**

**Please note; This story is rated**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch7**

**EPOV**

I was sitting at a desk in the ER looking at x-rays on the computer screen when Bella walked out of treatment room 3 and caught my eye. She stopped and we both stared at each other. She narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same back but allowed a small smirk to play on my lips. I heard her growl from across the room as she spun round and stormed off toward the waiting room. I laughed knowing that she was still pissed at me.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie had all received a letter the other morning informing them that they had 1 week to vacate their rooms due to safety laws not being met. Alice and Rosalie had been offered the 2 vacant rooms on the 2nd floor of the nursing home while Bella's letter had informed her that she was on a waiting list and would be offered the next available room. The way she screamed down the phone at me was …. Otherworldly! She managed to reach a pitch that only dogs could hear and the language! Fuck me that girl swears like a fucking sailor! She can be very scary for someone so tiny and I spent the whole day yesterday running from wall to wall in the hospital and checking around corners like something from mission impossible just in case she caught up with me. I stand by what I said to my Dad though, the basement is not safe for the girls and a new security door is being installed today.

My dad was curious to why I didn't want Bella to receive one of the free rooms but I told him that all would be revealed at dinner tonight. We decided to kill two birds with one stone and had booked a table at the Ivy for 6. We were inviting both sets of parents and announcing our 'engagement'. We knew that they were going to guess about the pregnancy as soon as they found out we were getting married on May 1st, in 3 weeks time (gulp). Bella is now just over 10 weeks pregnant and although she acts like a bitch from hell the majority of the time, I have no regrets about leaving the clinic that day.

The passed 2 weeks have been a whirlwind. I have made an effort to see Bella everyday outside of work, whether I park my car at the nurses home and walk with her to start a late shift or drop in with dinner after an early shift. We always end up arguing because she is not looking after herself properly and that means she is not looking after _MY_ baby. She tells me to fuck off and that it's none of my business and I tell her to fucking suck it up because anything that affects my baby is most definitely my business.

I have come to realise that I like arguing with her. Even though she thinks she is right about every fucking thing and I am right about every fucking thing. It will do her good to have me around to knock her down a peg or two.

The meeting with her brother 'Jasper' was interesting to say the least! Seriously though who names their fucking kid that? I told Bella that she better damn well have more taste in names than her parents because my baby is not having a name that will hold them back in life! That comment earned me a dead arm but at least she knows where I stand on the subject now.

Jasper was actually a nice guy. He said that although he wanted to rip my head off and piss down my neck for knocking up his little sister, he respected the fact I was standing by her and doing the right thing so he had decided to let me live! Is her whole family violent? We hashed out our expectations. Bella wanting to be able to make decisions for herself. I told her I would think about it and let her know. Bella was being sooooo god damn stubborn about money! I am a man who _will_ provide for his bitchy wife and _my_ baby. I want her to have a monthly allowance of £2000 to buy what ever she needs for herself and _my_ baby. I want to take care of all the bills and groceries and her wages can be hers to do with whatever she wants. Actually, I did ask that she give up work and be a stay at home mom because _my _baby will be a Cullen and a Cullen deserves the best, but luckily Jasper caught her mid air. I really think she would have killed me that time.

After 3 hours of shouting, threats and tears we were finally settling on a contract we could both live by. Bella would pay 10% of her wages into our joint bank account to cover living expenses, I know right? It's peanuts but it stopped her bitching. Neither of us could divorce the other on grounds of adultery due to us agreeing to an open marriage. Neither of us could file for divorce until our second wedding anniversary to allow us both time to bond with and live with our baby.

I insisted that she move in with me immediately and she agreed she would after we had told our parents. The eviction letter from my dad was just an insurance policy for me to make sure she followed through.

One of Bella's terms was that I am discreet with other woman and not sleep with anyone from work. She said that she still has to be able to hold her head up when she is at the hospital and because we do plan on playing the part of a blissful married couple. I get that I suppose. It also led to my next term and this one went down like a lead balloon.

"I want it stated that Bella WILL not have any physical contact with any other man whilst she is carrying my child." Jasper's mouth dropped to his knees and Bella sat their with steam billowing from her ears but I didn't care. I didn't want any other mans 'fluids" in the blood stream that was supplying my baby with all the things it needed. Oh she went bloody mental

"EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN" God she can be loud. My ears were actually ringing and I'm sure the walls shook. "What the hell type of woman do you take me for? I have no fucking intention of doing anything sexually with anyone while I'm pregnant. But because you have the audacity to call me on it I want it stated that you Dr Whore McWanky" she sneered that and I shrugged. Hey I've been called worse. "will NOT have any physical contact with anyone else while I am carrying _your _baby."

Wait! What? What does that have to do with anything? I mean me fucking someone will have no impact on my unborn baby so why should I agree to this?

"Do not put expectations on me that you are not prepared to reciprocate Edward." I was stunned. There was no way I could go without sex! Till November! For 7 fucking months!

"Bella that is just petty." My voice cracked and I was actually fighting the tears now. "Your physicalness could affect my baby! Mine couldn't."

She smirked at me and shrugged. She was enjoying this. "Okay Edward remove your term and I will drop mine."

What? She knew I couldn't do that. She was deliberately being awkward and selfish. Right, fuck her I thought. I have a hand and I know how to use it. Once I went 10 whole days without sex. It was torture but I managed it right? So bollocks.

"You have yourself a deal Miss Swan." Her face was shocked and I was tempted to do a happy dance but then remembered I had just given up sex and suddenly a happy dance seemed really bloody inappropriate!

Jasper laughed out loud and we both glared at him. "For fucks sake." He wheezed. "Are you sure you aren't already fucking married? I have never seen anything like you two. Even the divorces I deal with are friendlier than this shit." He shook his head and tried to compose himself.

"Aaaand I kind of hate to break this to you both, but…." He thought for a moment and then opened a book. He highlighted a section and handed it to Bella telling us to read it together. We glanced at each other and shrugged as I took the seat next to her and read:

_Section 12 of the Matrimonial Causes Act 1973 provides the ground for a voidable marriage. A marriage is voidable if it has not been consummated due to the incapacity of either party to consummate it. Consummation requires sexual intercourse which is ordinary and complete. __**On the other hand, a marriage will also be voidable where either party to the marriage voluntarily refuses to consummate it.**__ However, a party may not seek a decree of nullity resulting from his own refusal to consummate the marriage. Where either party to the marriage has not consented to it, the marriage may be avoided. There will be no consent where there has been duress, mistake, unsoundness of mind or otherwise._

"So what the fuck does this mean?" Bella stuttered out. She had gone pale and I couldn't help but be a little offended!

"It means exactly what is says." Jasper was grinning and waggling his eyebrows. "You two will have to consummate your marriage or not only is the marriage null and void then so is the marital contract that you are both about to sign." He paused and looked at us with a serious face. "I mean if you guys are seriously going ahead then you need to abide by this because if consummation doesn't take place either one of you could back out and leave the other in the lurch without a leg to stand on."

His words hit me hard. That was not an option. We both needed to honour our part, Jasper looked at me.

"Edward for you that means Bella could just leave with the baby and bring him or her up alone." Again, not a fucking option. That's _my _baby and it belongs with me.

"And Bella, well, Edward could go back on everything and leave you up shits creak. Alone with a baby and no paddle if you catch my drift. And we both know our Mommy wouldn't bale you out cause, fuck, what would the neighbours say?" He laughed out the last part. I chuckled too but Bella just flipped us both off. Such a lady huh?

We signed away my sex life and left the office. We had decided to discuss consummation together in private but Jasper warned us both that it was the deal breaker and if we were prepared to go this far for our baby then we shouldn't fuck around with the details no pun intended. At least I would be getting _a_ fuck during my self induced drought. And I had a feeling it would only be the one!

I was pulled back into the ER by a hand stroking my arm. I looked up to see Laura, a pretty red head nurse with lips that would look fantastic stretched around my cock. She looked at me through her lashes and told me she was going to have her lunch 'alone' in the on call room today. Just as she finished talking Bella walked toward us. She met my eye and busted out laughing! Loudly! Causing everyone to turn in her direction. She threw me a cheeky wink and disappeared back into treatment room 3.

I was fucking fuming and really bloody tempted to take Laura to the on call room and fuck her into oblivion but I clamed myself down. I knew I wouldn't because there was nothing at the moment that meant more to me than my baby. And there was nothing that would tempt me into doing something to risk the contract I had signed and loose all the rights Bella had agreed to grant me.

I smiled and explained to Laura that now was not a good time and walked away. I didn't cry although I really felt like it. I just fucking hoped she would still be interested in November. Not that I could touch her then either! I needed to get a move on and finish up my paperwork. My shift finished at 3pm and I had a major errand to run before I picked Bella up at 5.30 for the dreaded dinner with our parents.

**I Love my DR McWanky lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**HI EVERYONE.**

This chapter comes to you un-beta'd cos my Beta is flat out at the moment, big hugs to Blazing xx

So please forgive any minor mistakes

Not too happy with this chapter but gives some insight into Bella's feelings

I will be updating again on Friday 1st Oct

Please review and let me know how the story is going xx

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch 8**

BPOV

Alice was doing my make up and Rosalie was working on my hair, tonight was the night I met the famous Esmee Cullen!

I had already met Edwards father Carlisle, he was my boss after all. He was the man that the girls and I had nicknamed Dr mmmmm! because damn my future father in law was hot! And he was nice too considering that not only was he in charge of all the clinical staff in the hospital but also head of the 'great' Cullen family. Of course he may not be so nice when he finds out his only 'son and heir' is having a shot gun wedding with one of his staff members.

Esmee was the one I was really worried about though, she was stunning and always on the front of magazines looking fucking perfect. I really admired her because our hospital had the most up to date equipment thanks to her charity, but she just seems so ….. damn fucking perfect!

I wasn't at all worried about my parents; I mean my mum will be drunk on the fact that I am marrying a 'Cullen'. She will be dying to tell her bridge club that Bella bagged herself a place in high society. My mums not a bad person she's just fucking shallow and materialistic!

My Dad will be happy as long as my mum is and because Edward is making an honest woman out off me I'm pretty confident that he won't kill him for getting me pregnant.

The girls stood me up and helped me into my dress, it was a black halter neck that came to my knees, it was figure hugging but classy and so it fucking should be for the price I paid for it! I had a pair of three inch peep toe heels in the same colour, the girls decided that because I was pregnant I was excused from the normal 4+ inches they forced me to wear.

Alice had dragged me out to Harvey Nicks last week to pick something up, The Ivy was an extremely up market place and how Edward had got a table when there is usually at least a 6 week waiting list is beyond me. Oh wait! That's right he is a 'Cullen' and they don't have to wait like the rest of us.

Edward had txt to tell me he would be coming 15 minutes early because traffic was a bitch, yep he told me not asked me! This was becoming a bit of a regular fucking thing. It seems that when we left the clinic that day my body had become 'property of Edward Cullen' and I knew that I needed to eat better now that I was pregnant and take better care of myself but he was treating me like a fucking incubator! If I have to listen to another one of his 'my baby' speeches I might just have to head butt him.

The girls seem to think it is sweet the way he is taking it all seriously but I am just waiting for him to ask me to call him Master!

We had now signed the swan/Cullen treaty and had both agreed to stand by our decision to do what's best for our baby, and I have also managed to cockblock him till after the birth which is something that I find really fucking funny. He will learn not to piss me off eventually but until he does he will pay heavily.

I heard a knock at the door and took a final look at myself, my hair was in a tidy up do with curls strategically falling in the right places and my make up was understated and natural, both said sophistication. My dress was expensive! And classic without being too revealing, but did I look like I belonged on the arm England's favourite bachelor? Not a chance.

I sighed and walked into the living area that was currently full of boxes. Alice and Rose were moving into their new rooms tomorrow and I was moving in with Edward! That would be a barrel of bloody laughs.

When I saw Edward my mouth went dry. I could and did call him every name under the sun but not even I could deny how gorgeous he was! He was wearing a charcoal grey suit that looked as though it had been crafted by elves to fit him perfectly, a white dress shirt and black tie, he was cleanly shaved and his hair screamed sex!

Wow my mother will be thrilled!

He stopped dazzling Alice and Rose; yeah they were not immune to the Cullen charm! And looked at me, his eyes widened and his mouth flapped a couple of times before clamping shut.

"What's wrong?" shit was the dress inappropriate? Did he not like my hair? Did he think his parents would hate me? Wait where did that one come from?

"Nothing at all Bella" he smiled and walked over to me, he stood looked me up and down "you look beautiful" wow that was unexpected "except for this" he was pointing at my plain gold chain and yeah it kind of let the outfit down but there was no other option, I didn't own any other jewellery so this was it, and how dare he fucking say it.

"I'm sorry I don't meet the Cullen standard Twatward" I heard the girls groan but carried on "but this is fucking me! Take it or rip up the fucking contract and leave it" I was pissed off and a little bit hurt, especially because he called me beautiful and then took it back.

I stood fanning my face against the tears because my fucking hormones meant that I cried more than I breathed lately and because Alice would kick my arse if I ruined my make up- pregnant or not! I felt his hand remove my chain.

"What the hell Edward?"

"Bella, you will soon be a Cullen and you need to get used to the finer things in life" he handed me a tiffany box and smiled softly "My fiancé would be wearing this to announce our engagement to our parents"

I opened the box to see a delicate silver chain with a shiny heart pendant that I'm sure was made from one very large diamond! "You are going to be my wife Bella" he was almost whispering "and you need to look the part if you are going to feel the part"

I understood what he was saying, people would expect to see me wearing things like this when Edward and I went public but it was all so overwhelming.

"Look at it as the first gift from our baby to her lovely Mummy" and the flood gates broke, smooth talking fucker does it every time.

Alice and Rosalie squealed and awwwed from the other side of the room and I rolled my eyes and laughed. Edward laughed at their reaction as well and put the necklace on me. I looked in the mirror again and the outfit was now officially perfect, we shared a small smile before he offered me his arm. I was just about to take it when something he said came back to me.

"Wait" I froze "Did you say 'Her' Mummy" I asked and he nodded

"Just a hunch" he said "but we can find out in 10 weeks time" he was grinning and rubbing his hands together when he said this and I was going to burst the bubble again.

"No we will not, I want the sex of the baby to be a surprise and I am not budging on that Cullen" his face fell but this was one thing I was not giving up.

"You can have it that way but I am finding out" he snapped at me! Yeah? No!

"Edward there is no way you can keep a secret like that" he cocked an eyebrow

"We are Not finding out until the day it is born"

We were in a stand off now and as usual with us thing were escalating pretty fast.

I saw a flash of movement coming at me from my left

"OH for the love of god will you two give it a fucking rest" I guess Alice has had enough of our bickering "Just shut the hell up and go to fucking dinner, Bella you are supposed to be remaining calm because stress is not good for the baby"

Oh yeah I had the decency to look shamed and she turned to the prick

"And you Edward! You need to stop stressing her out" he nodded and mumbled an apology in my direction.

He offered his arm again and I ignored it, but after a glare from Rose I took it quickly and we left.

Edward weaved in and out of the traffic and we reached the Ivy at 5.50pm. We were just about to exit the car when he touched my arm I turned to him and saw that cute little crooked grin

"Bella you know you really do look stunning" he winked and added "for a bitch that is" he was teasing me and not to be a shit but to lighten the mood, I giggled and decided to play along

"Why thanks Edward" he nodded his welcome "and may I say that you are looking very handsome this evening" he laughed and gave me a 'give it your best shot' look "for an arrogant bastard that is"

We were both laughing hysterically when the valet opened the door for me and were still laughing as the paparazzi were calling for him to pose and asking who I was.

We only stopped when we entered the Ivy and came face to face with both sets of parents! Big fucking gulp!

They all smiled and stepped toward us, then stopped and looked at each other in confusion before looking at us in question!

Did we forget to mention the fact we had not pre warned them that they would not only be meeting their children's partners this evening but also the partners parents?

We did? Oh right because we decided the element of surprise and the demand for etiquette might gives us a break. And judging by the confused but polite stares they were giving each other we may have been right.

Edward gripped my hand in his and gave it a squeeze, I returned the gesture just as we pasted on smiles and moved forward to greet our parents! Before we gave them all the gift of heart failure!

**What did you think?**

**Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi x**

**Big fat hugs to my Beta ****blazing xx****,**

**So its time to meet the parents (GULP)**

**I love this chapter and laughed a lot whilst writing it,**

**I hope you all enjoy it too x**

**And to all of you who have taken the time to review **

**I love reading what you think x**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch9**

EPOV

We had introduced each other to our parents and them to each other. We ignored the fact that we had really pulled a big one on them by not telling them that both sets of parents would be there. We were also thanking the fucking lord that all four of them were too polite to bring it up.

We were sat at the table making small talk and trying to act like a couple in love. We were sitting at a round table. Bella and I sat next to each other with her dad on her other side and her mom next to him. I had my mom on my other side and my dad next to her. It was all going well and I felt myself start to relax a little. But then our starters were bought to the table. The ladies had all ordered a salad while my dad and I had ordered the pate. Bella's dad however had ordered the seafood platter.

The moment the waiter set it down in front of him Bella grabbed my hand that was on the table, tight! I looked at her and felt sweat beading on my brow. Not now Bella, please not fucking now, I thought. She had turned green and was covering her mouth with her other hand. Everyone at the table had stopped at the suddenness and speed of her grabbing me and they were all staring at her in confusion.

I was frantically rubbing circles on the back of her hand and blowing discreetly in her face. When the morning sickness hits her, she gets really hot. It wasn't doing any good. She gave me an apologetic wince, shoved her chair back fast and ran through the restaurant toward the ladies room.

I was left with four pairs of eyes looking at me for some sort of fucking explanation. They would have to wait though because I needed to see if Bella was okay. She often feels dizzy and weak when she gets sick and might need help back from the bathroom. I stood up and told them we would be right back and fled off to find her. I had just reached the door as she was coming out

"Bella? Are you okay?" I really felt sorry for her at times like this because it must be awful. I mean one minute you are sitting there minding your own business and the next you are chucking up everything you have eaten in the last month.

"It's wearing off a bit now, but god I'm soooo fucking hot though." She laid her head on my chest and I rubbed her arms. I had been there a lot over the past couple of weeks when she got like this and she was right, morning sickness my arse. It came went when it felt like it and she seemed to really be affected by strong smells.

"This part will hopefully pass soon Bella." It was crap and did nothing to help her but it was all I could say.

We waited for a few minutes more and made our way back to the table. Some of Bella's colour had returned but she still looked a little unwell. I grabbed the waiter on the way back and asked him to bring her and cup of boiled water with a slice of lemon in it.

When we got back to the table our parents were all looking at us and well let's just say the proverbial cat was out of the proverbial fucking bag!

"So Bella…." Esme looked at her softly. "How far gone are you?"

"Esme that's exactly what I was going to ask." Renee smiled at Esme then glared at us.

"Um" was all Bella could manage, and then she looked at me. Well shit! Bella 'the mouth' Swan who had given me nothing but ear ache over the last couple of weeks had left the fucking building! And in her place was a trembling and panicked looking woman who had somehow managed to work her way under my right arm and was currently trying to climb into my suit jacket with me!

Guess I'm doing the talking then! I cleared my throat and tightened my arm around her suddenly feeling very protective. She is carrying my Baby after all.

"Bella is pregnant." I made eye contact with each of our parents before continuing. "She is 10 and a half weeks and the reason we have asked you here this evening is to inform you that we are engaged to be married." Well you could have heard a fucking pin drop!

"Engaged you say?" Charlie's voice was gruff and he was looking straight at me.

"Yes sir." I was shitting myself under the pressure and my Dad hadn't even started yet.

"Well I hate to point out the obvious Edward," Charlie didn't look happy at all. "But there is no ring on my daughter's finger."

"Charles Swan!" Renee was loud but not as loud as her daughter could be.

My Father spoke up then. "Actually Renee, that is exactly what I was about to say. Are you engaged or is this a spur of the moment thing to appease us Edward?"

My mouth fell open. That's it Dad, you side with the pregnant girls Father and throw me to the fucking sharks why don't ya!

"Edward?" I looked to my Mother hoping she wasn't crying. I hate it when she cries! "Why don't you tell us about you and Bella and how you came to be engaged?" I love my Mom. This bit we had rehearsed. This bit we could do.

I told them how Bella and I had met just before Christmas last year. That it had been love at first sight and how we had become an item soon after. I told them that we were soul mates and that although we hadn't planned to have children so soon, we had definitely talked about having them in the future. Bella played her part perfectly smiling at me and kissing my cheek when I called her my soul mate. Just like we had practiced the other night in front of Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rose.

I told her Father that Bella was my life now. And I told her Mother that I would spend every day I had showing her just what she meant to me. As if on cue Bella placed her hand on my cheek and with a loving smile she gave me a chaste kiss. Fuck we were good. We didn't even laugh like we had in rehearsals!

"We have set the date for May 1st. Bella and I have opted for a small ceremony with just family and a couple of close friends." Both of our mothers were obviously disappointed by that part.

"And as for the ring" I looked at both the mine and Bella's dads at the table and pulled a small box from the inside pocket of my Jacket. Bella looked at me like I had pulled a lung from my chest and I fought off a laugh when I saw her face. I winked at her and turned to back to the parents. "I would like to propose officially with all of your blessings." I paused to see if any of them were going to object and then pushed my chair back and got down on one knee in front of Bella.

BPOV

I had to really stop myself from kicking him straight in the fucking balls. He was down on one knee in front of me and I had the perfect shot lined up!

This was not part of the plan. The story we had rehearsed and he sang it like a love song. I could deal with that. I knew about that, but this, oh my god! My eyes were watering because if this was real and not pretend it would be so beautiful. Fucking Hormones!

"Bella" The smooth fucker was smiling at me and I could tell he was enjoying me being 'on the spot'. "Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

Well two can play at that game Edward. If my father wouldn't have killed me I would have turned the smug bastard down just for not warning me but I decided to play nice.

"Oh Edward…" I let the tears fall and gasped dramatically. "I can't think of anything I want more."

He was impressed with my recovery but I wanted him to have the shock factor too so I leaned down while smiling devilishly and kissed him passionately. When I pulled back I had to cough to cover my laugh because he was dumbfounded. Our mothers were awwing and wiping tears from their eyes and our fathers were smiling and nodding in approval. Mission accomplished!

I almost fell off my chair when he opened the ring box. Inside was a stunning platinum ring with a large diamond solitaire in the middle and the whole band was encrusted in small diamonds. I gasped for fucking real this time because that ring probably cost the same as a small fucking house! Oh my god, please don't let me lose it!

He placed it on my finger and it fit perfectly. I raised an eyebrow, how did he know my ring size? He understood and mouthed Alice. She is so going to pay for this when I see her again. When he stood up the restaurant erupted in applause. I guess the media will know in about 5 minutes.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and I was actually having a nice time. I laughed when Edward explained the trouble I had been having with sickness and how boiled water and lemon was all that seemed to help. He rubbed my back soothingly and our mothers practically melted at his attentiveness, oh pullleeeaassse!

Carlisle sang my praises where my job was concerned and told my parents that I was an asset to the hospital and a valued member of his staff. I blushed and thanked him. They all accepted the plan of me moving in with Edward in the morning and the fact we were going to have a honeymoon after the birth. We had discussed it and decided it would be conveniently forgotten once our baby had arrived.

Esme insisted on redecorating Edwards, I mean our, house as a wedding gift and all 4 of them pushed and insisted on a large reception if we were having a small ceremony. We didn't stand a chance against all of them and ended up agreeing.

At the end of the evening my parents were hugging Edward and laughing with him like they had known him forever and his parents were insisting that I not be a stranger. They said that I was welcome to use all the facilities and staff from the manor house.

Carlisle made me promise to tell him if work got to be too much for me and to find him if I needed anything at all. As we were walking out, Esme was linking arms with me and telling me I was going to be the daughter she never had.

As I said earlier, Mission accomplished.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**(I'm not begging! Honest ****)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi x**

**Big thanks as always to my Beta blazing for making my story readable xx**

**And thanks soooo much to all of you who took the time to review, I love reading what you think.**

**Please all review after this chapter and get me up to 100 **

**CTW is on a lot of fave lists too so thanks to all xxx**

**On with the show **

**K xx**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch 10  
**

BPOV

I rolled over and checked the clock. Uuuggh,I needed to get up. It was 7.30am and Edward would be here soon. Today I was moving in with Dr McWanky.

I got up and got dressed quickly throwing my night clothes into my bag and rolling up my bedding so it was all ready to go. The bed itself was the hospital's so that would just be left here. I walked through the living area and came face to face with Jasper. Wow he's here early!

"Hey." I walked over and kissed his cheek. "You here to help me move big bro? Why so early?" I asked with a smile. Jasper looked a little shifty and explained that he had arrived early to help Alice move upstairs! Wait. What?

"Hey, there you are Jazz. Why didn't you wake me?" Alice was rubbing her eyes as she came out of her room, she flinched when she saw me and I almost fell over. Wake her? Did that mean Jasper spent the night? Oh god no!

"When the hell did you two start fucking?" No! It wasn't polite but shit I was so shocked it just came out that way!

"Who's fucking?" And in walks Edward. He paused and took in my shocked face, Alice and Jaspers guilty ones and immediately made the connection.

"Really? Wow! Well at least someone is getting some cause we fucking well aren't!" He aimed this at me and laughed, obviously enjoying the show. "Here." He handed me a cup of decaf from Starbucks and 4 rich tea biscuits.

"If you eat these now it will hold the sickness off and you won't throw up in my car." He smiled proudly like he had just found the answer to poverty!

"Fuck off Edward." Bossy bastard I thought and turned back to my brother and best friend. "Well?"

Alice stepped closer to Jasper and he held his arms open for her. They smiled at each other. Ouch, I felt a stab of jealousy! Why? Because it was obvious from that one look they were falling in love and what did I have? A pretend fucking fiancé!

"Last night." Alice said in response to my question.

"But we have been out to dinner a few times this week." Jasper kissed her nose and explained to me and Edward who was still trying to force feed me biscuits that although he and Alice and known each other for years it wasn't till they got talking after one of our 'fool the parents' rehearsal nights that they moved things forward.

"Are you okay with this Bella? We wanted to say something but you have had so much on your mind lately so we thought we would wait. We didn't want you to find out like this." Her voice cracked at the end of her explanation. Alice looked so nervous when she asked me and my shock and anger gave way. I walked to her with open arms and a smile and she ran into them. I told them that I was happy for them and loved them and that if they fucked this up I would beat the shit out of them both.

EPOV

By 10.30am Rose and Alice were all moved in upstairs and the grounds keeper from the Manor had driven off in the jeep full of all Bella's things. Bella had been a total bitch as usual, stamping her feet and pouting like a fucking child because nobody would let her carry anything or help. I got really cross when I saw she was about to pick up a heavy box and boy did I shout!

"Bella!" She jumped at my volume. "Don't you fucking dare." She glared at me with a face like thunder. "Stop being so god damn spoiled. You can not carry boxes because you are fucking pregnant." She stamped her foot and that just fuelled my fire.

"You are pregnant with my Baby and you will look after yourself! So sit your stubborn fucking ass down over there, stay out of harms fucking way and get the hell over it!"

Okay that really hurt my throat and maybe I went a bit over board because Bella, who was actually going to sit where I told her to, was also crying! Again!

Jasper pointed at me and growled. "You better make that stop." I knew he was talking about his sisters tears. Alice and Rosalie were both glaring and Emmett who was here to move Rose was shaking his head.

"Oh great." I glared right back at all them. "She is risking our baby and I'm the fucking bad guy?"

"Edward.." Rose's expression had softened a little. "Bella is used to being independent and doing things for herself."

Alice was hugging Bella now and I was starting to feel like a bit of an ass.

"She will need some time to adjust to your..." She paused looking for the right word. "Over protectiveness."

"What?" I was shocked. "I mean yeah I'm protective, but she has my baby in there and well she is going to be my wife and ... and..."

I sighed in defeat and ran my fingers through my hair. Rose was right but I had always been like this over my things! Not that I thought of Bella as mine but I certainly had a vested interest in her well being.

I walked over to a teary eyed Bella. She was sitting where I had told her to and was looking up at me with huge watery eyes and trembling lips.

Fuck me! Why did I feel like I had just shot Bambi's mother or something? I was just about to apologise when she spoke.

"Edward is right." My jaw was on the floor. "I am pregnant and I do need to take better care of myself. It's not fair to our baby for me to be taking unnecessary risks."

Well fuck me sideways. I did not expect that! I should meet her half way on this so I sucked it up.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouted and acted like a prick." I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head! I don't know why but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"It's okay Edward. You were born a prick and you can't help that." Everyone cracked up with laughter, except me! Did she always have to have the last fucking word?

After 25 minutes of the girls sharing a snivelling group hug and promising to see each other as often as they could I finally managed to get an exhausted Bella into my car. God! Women! They would see each other at the hospital almost everyday and Bella was only moving a 30 minute drive away not to fucking Alaska!

It occurred to me on the way home that Bella had never been to my house and suddenly it hit me! We were basically strangers!

I drove out of London and hit the M4, our estate was in Windsor. When we reached the gates of the estate I pressed the remote and they opened automatically I glanced at Bella who was sitting with an expressionless face. We drove up the long drive and the manor house came into view.

"EDWARD STOP!" What the fuck? Bella was struggling to breathe and trying to open the door of the moving car. I hit the brakes and she flew out and started dry heaving.

BPOV

Oh my fucking god! He lived in a fucking mansion! We were fucking worlds apart. I grew up in very nice area. A 4 bed detached house with a driveway and an ensuite to the master bedroom but this was like something out of a Bronte novel!

"Bella what's wrong?" He was standing behind me rubbing my back.

"I thought the biscuits would be enough to take you up to lunch. I mean its only just 12 but I should have packed you a snack. I'm sorry"

Bless him. He thought my reaction was due morning sickness and that it was his responsibility to keep it at bay.

I looked at his worried face. Would it do us any good to argue about this? And that's what we would do if I told him why I was dry heaving on his driveway! I mean what the fuck would I say to our parents?

'Oh I called the whole thing off because he lives in a fucking mansion?

We had made our decision and I had to live with it! I stood up took some deep breaths and composed myself. "That's a big house Edward." He nodded

"Oh I know. Our Baby is going to love playing hide and seek in there. I know I did." He laughed and put his hands on my shoulders and turned me away from the mansion and pointed.

"Welcome home Bella." I followed his finger with my eyes and saw a beautiful Victorian cottage. It was tiny compared to the Mansion but still bigger than my parent's home!

My pulse slowed and I felt a smile play across my lips. I loved it already and hadn't even crossed the threshold yet. I turned and looked up at Edward and he seemed thrilled by my reaction.

"You like it Bella?"

"Edward I fucking love it." I was laughing and he joined in.

"Such a fucking lady." I knew he was teasing and I walked back to the car.

"Take me home James." I said in my best queens English. He bowed low and opened the car door for me, and then he took me home.

EPOV

I unlocked the door and turned to smile at Bella who was hopping up and down all excited. To say I was pleased at her reaction would be an understatement. I loved the gate house and all its quirky beauty, but if she hadn't liked it I would have moved. We were going to be a married couple soon and although we would not be the text book type of couple we were still going to be partners and parents, which in my eyes made us equals.

"Bella, if you don't like it we can move and you can pick us out an estate and furniture and anything you wa…."

"Just open the door and let me in." She laughed and I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face because she was rolling her eyes and I knew she thought I was fussing.

"I really, really, really love it and I am dying for a pee." She giggled and shoved passed me through the door.

She stopped dead in the entrance hall and I walked straight into the back of her. My groin collided with her perfect ass and a wave of desire shot through my body like an electric shock! and cue the erection. I managed to step back before she felt it though, even though the rest of my body was trying to rub against her.

"Oh my god, this is gorgeous." She was looking at the winding stair case with its original wrought iron railings and the high ceilings with the pretty moulding round the edges. She peeked into the open planned living area and squealed before running through to explore.

I stayed in the hall taking deep breaths and thinking of my Granny in her bathing suit in an attempt to get rid of my problem.

I hadn't had sex for so long and was in desperate need of release! And as long as she kept her mouth shut, Bella was probably one of the hottest women on the planet! Well not in an obvious playboy way but definitely in a beautiful way.

At least we would be having sex on our wedding night; okay that line of thought isn't helping to deflate my cock!

"Edward?" She called. "Edward can I plug my ipod in please? I want to hear what those huge speakers sound like." She sounded so excited.

I laughed and walked over to her I turned her to face me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and bent slightly till I was eye level with her.

"Bella, you are not to ask if you can do anything in this house okay?" She smiled softly and blushed a little.

"This is your home now and there is nothing here that is out of bounds or that you can't use, touch or otherwise. I want you to feel relaxed and comfortable here."

She looked down to her feet and snivelled before coming back to my eyes. My hands were still on her shoulders and she reached up and held onto my forearms.

"Thank you Edward." She was teary again but I could see how genuine her words were. "Not just for what you said, but for not leaving me high and dry. And for being so supportive, even if you can be slightly over protective and annoying." She paused and gave me a little grin that made my stomach flip. "I know you always have the baby and my best interests at heart. So thank you."

I felt my eyes prickle at the sentiment of her words and I lent down and kissed her on the cheek. My lips felt so right against her skin and stayed there far too long to be considered a friendly peck but I felt her grip tighten on my arms when we made contact. She turned her head slightly and we locked eyes, our lips were only millimetres apart. I didn't know what the hell was happening but I knew that I was going to kiss her and that she wanted me too.

"Edward? Bella? Welco… oops sorry." My mother giggled as she barrelled into the room. I'm not sure why she was fucking laughing though because I sure as hell didn't see the funny side.

"Oh look at you two." She cooed. "So adorable. Carlisle, aren't they just adorable?" She asked my dad who had followed her in.

"Erm yes my sweetheart, they are adorable." He looked at my mother and laughed shaking his head. "Is this a bad time? Would you like us to come back later?" He winked at us and that's when I realised we were still holding each other I looked down at Bella who was tomato red and I laughed and stepped back a little, but Bella came with me and was once again trying to hide under my arm! This was becoming a bit of a habit.

Still laughing I moved her so that she was facing my parents but kept my arms around her waist so she knew I was still there for her.

"It's a great time." I said to them. "What can my fiancé and I do for you?" Bella and I both busted with laughter and she slapped my arm playfully. My parents laughed too but were very aware of an underlying private joke though they didn't push it.

They had brought lunch with them from the manor house and stayed for a couple of hours. We sat in the living room and it amazed me how at ease Bella was with my parents. It also didn't escape me how much they loved her already and my chest tightened because although it made me happy that they were accepting of her and our baby, it also made me feel terribly guilty for lying.

Bella was snuggled under my arm which was at first to keep up appearances but now was because she was warm and comfy. Again we were just so relaxed with each other. After all the crap we had been through I thought living together would be awkward, at least at first. But I was now filled with the hope that maybe we could be friends and make the most of our situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

**A/N**

**Hi x**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I am now up to 100 yay**

**Could you all keep reviewing as it helps me to know I am on the right track with the story.**

**Have changed my profile pic to My DR EAM Cullen**

**Feel free to check him out mmmmmm he is stunning lol**

**As always thanks to my fantastic Beta Blazing xxxx**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch 11**

**EPOV**

I walked down the stairs with one hand rubbing my hair and the other running under my t-shirt rubbing my stomach. I hadn't finished work until 4am. Someone had called in sick and because I have 5 days off for the wedding I offered to cover. It was 3pm on Friday, April 30th. At this time tomorrow the wedding ceremony would begin.

I stepped down the last stair and before the wedding jitters could set in I was flying! I flew straight into the front door, and although I managed to stay upright I bashed my left shoulder and elbow against it. Let me just say that the funny bone ain't fucking funny. When I looked down to see what had caused my near death experience I saw Bella's shoes!

"For fuck sake Bella." I shouted not even sure if she was home. "Are you trying to fucking kill me with your fucking shoes? Again?"

She was home apparently because she appeared in the entrance hall, looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What did I do now Cullen?" Was she kidding me?

"You left your goddamnmotherfucking shoes at the bottom of the god damn stairs. _Again! _ And I almost fucking died, that's what you did!" I was shouting and waving my hands like a mad man but it had fucking hurt and she keeps leaving them there and I keep falling over them.

"Jesus Edward, I'm sorry! It's not like I did it on purpose. Do you have to be so bloody dramatic all the time?" She tried to look sincere but I could see the amusement in her eyes. Arrrgggh I didn't need this shit so I stormed off toward the kitchen. I knew she was laughing behind my back and ignored her.

As the fridge came into view all my irritation vanished and a wave of pride came over me. I stopped and placed my finger on the small black and white image that was stuck on the door.

_My_ Baby.

Bella was now 12 weeks and 5 days pregnant. We had had our first (Proper) scan on Monday and now knew our baby was perfect and healthy. Obviously it was too early to find out whether it was a girl or boy but believe me when I say that is a whole other argument.

I have seen other peoples 12 week picture and they just looked like dodgy shaped blobs or deformed jelly beans! But _my_ Baby's picture was different. She (yep I am still sure) was perfect and looked like a real baby. You could make out her whole shape and see her arms and legs, not like the grainy shit other people shove under your nose.

Both of us had shed a couple of tears during the scan. It was so emotional and I know it is for everyone but Bella and I have given up so much to be where we are now and it really cemented for us that we were doing the right thing.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Bella smiling softly at me. She handed me a mug of steaming coffee.

"Hey, I really am sorry Edward." She looked at the picture and then back at the soppy face I always seem to pull when looking at it and chuckled. "You are already under the thumb Edward and the baby isn't even here yet!"

I smiled back because she was right, and all was forgiven.

Living with Bella had been fun actually. We were both fiery people so we often disagreed but neither of us were dwellers so once it was out in the open it was done and dusted. We hadn't had anymore weird moments and slept in separate beds but we were actually getting along! Most of the time anyway.

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been living together for 2 weeks. We have at least 1 argument a day and have spent 3 days straight ignoring each other! But I have to say living with him is easier than I thought.

Although I sleep in the guest room all of my belongings are in the master suite with his. This is because Esme insists we continue to allow the housekeeper to clean and we need to keep up appearances. The cook sends over dinner every night and leaves it in the warming oven for us. I should insist on doing things for myself but I am no domestic goddess. Also, Edward has had the cook balance all meals perfectly for his pregnant fiancé! So the least I can do is eat them right?

Carlisle has insisted that Edward and I work the same shift pattern in case I need him for anything and the over protective shit is thrilled because he can keep an eye on me. Last night was the first night I came home alone because he covered a shift and don't tell him I said it, but I kind of missed him!

This last week has been exhausting. Between work and final wedding shit I have barely been able to keep my eyes open but on a positive note the sickness has eased off and as long as I steer well clear of fish or anything that smells like it I am doing okay.

Our wedding is tomorrow and 'The Mothers' as we now term them have gone all out for the reception. It will be held in a huge marquee in the grounds of 'Cullen manor' and looking at the guest list I know like 10 of the 263 people attending!

Every time I get pre wedding nerves I just think of Edward at the scan appointment. Oh God. For a smug bastard he is so fucking cute. Yeah I admit it. He turns me to mush when it comes to our baby. He was looking at the screen with his crooked little grin and shiny eyes. Every time he asked a question he had to clear the emotion from his throat before his voice would work. He really is devoted to and besotted by _his_ baby. He is adamant we are having a girl and I am seriously thinking about us finding out the sex at our 20 week scan. I mean he is taking care of my every need and I feel I want to give him something back.

The discussion of consummation that I was dreading was actually pain free. Edward brought it up at dinner on Tuesday night. We surmised that we have obviously done the deed before and both admitted to enjoying it. We also agreed that the no sex rule was a pain in the fucking ass! And even though I would not be open to casual sex with just anyone during my pregnancy, the fact that I am now not allowed to even entertain the idea makes me want it so much more than I usually would. We have decided to make the most of our wedding night. So, to solidify our marriage and our contract we will be doing the traditional and having sex.

I am nervous about it but I also really need the release because seeing Edward Cullen eat breakfast in nothing but boxer shorts every morning is seriously messing with my hormonal body. Fuck he is gorgeous. A total wanker but a gorgeous one, and after the strange 'Moment' we shared on the day I moved in I am in real need of some loving if you know what I mean! Part of me wanted to kiss Esme that day and the other part of me wanted to scream at her and kick her out.

**EPOV**

Bella and I had decided against the hen/stag parties because she couldn't drink and I thought it would be unfair if I went on a bender with the lads under the circumstances. She would be staying in the Gate House with Alice and Rose who are going be her bridesmaids and I was staying in my old room at the manor tonight. Emmett was coming over as my best man. That is one speech I am fucking dreading.

As I said Bella and I have been getting on better, it's just we are both stubborn and she flies off the handle at the smallest thing! I wonder if she was this bad before she got pregnant.

At work Bella has gotten a lot of shit from my past conquests and also those who were hoping to be future ones. There has been a lot of bitchiness about her new status as the future Mrs. Edward Cullen and people who used to talk her now ignore her!

Jenny from the coffee bar even refused to serve her last week! Stupid cow! I certainly gave her a piece of my fucking mind. How dare she treat the mother of _My Baby_ that way! And Bella is so damn nice to everyone. She certainly does not deserve the hostility she has been given. I have been pulling people aside left right and centre giving them a friendly warning about the way they treat my wife-to-be. I won't stand for her being upset because of shallow and jealous people.

We decided on Tuesday that we would consummate our marriage on our wedding night. I have been rock hard ever since! I haven't had sex since Bella told me she was pregnant. That's nearly 5 fucking weeks with just my hand. To say I am looking forward to it is an understatement and I know its very wrong but I am relieved that I got my highest scoring fuck pregnant rather than a lower scoring one. I know! I'm a bastard, but I'm desperate bastard. Bella was fantastic in bed and I am not planning on spending long at the reception if you know what I mean.

I let Bella pick the colour scheme for the wedding in exchange for me picking the song for our first dance. She picked burgundy and gold. She is wearing a gold dress and Alice and Rose will be in burgundy. We men are all wearing traditional black top hat and tails. I will have a gold vest and burgundy cravat while the others will wear the opposite.

My song remains a secret but I feel the words describe us perfectly, and no, it is not 'Thorn in my side' by the Eurhythmics!

I grabbed my bag and went into the living room. The girls would be here soon and I wanted to be gone before the squealing starts. I found Bella asleep on the couch. She has been so tired this week but that's normal given her condition and everything else that's going on. I shook her gently and she sat up.

"Shit." She rubbed her eyes looked at me, then my bag. "Are you going? Already?" She sounded disappointed and I know how she feels. I have gotten used to her company too and was a bit gutted that I stayed at work last night instead of spending the evening with her.

"Yep my dad called. Emmett's already there and the girls will be here any minute."

We stared at each other knowing that this was it! She knelt up and pulled me into a hug. One that I gladly returned. Tomorrow was huge for us. We were different than most couples entering into holy matrimony. We were not doing this for love, we were doing this for our baby. We held on too each other tightly and I rocked her slightly and rubbed her back. She pulled back to look at me.

"Edward, this is your last chance to back out baby." We laughed when she said it but I knew she was serious underneath the humour.

"You too Miss Swan." I joked back as she looked down at her hands.

"Edward if you turned back the clock, would you still be here now?"

She was asking if I regretted leaving the clinic that day. If I regretted asking her to marry me and agreeing to lie to the whole world about us. I answered her honestly.

"Yes Bella." I smiled softly at her. "I promise I would still be here." I stroked her cheek as she replied that she would be to.

I kissed the top of her head and told her she had better not be fucking late to the church. She replied that it was her prerogative and she would be as late as she fucking wanted. I flipped her off and she launched a couch pillow at my head! All back to normal.

**Please review and let me know what you think x**

**Help me get up to 200 lol I am getting greedy now**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or anything related to it **

**I do however have a fantastic Beta called Blazing who manages to fit my story into her very busy life and I'm so thankful for all her help xx**

**On with the wedding **

**Caution to the Wind**

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

It is 1:45pm and I am getting married in 1 hour and 15 minutes. And I was freaking out a little! Okay I was freaking out a lot!

I had managed to escape 'The Mothers', Alice and Rose, by coming into the master bathroom at the Gate house. I was pacing like a mad woman in my see through white thong and matching strapless bra! My hair was finished, I had the top up and the back curled down the middle of my back. My makeup was natural and made me look like a model! My skin seemed flawless and my eyes looked amazing.

So what's the fucking problem?

I know why we are doing this. I accept we made an irresponsible decision and are doing our best to put it right. I am _happy_ to put it right and to lie to our families and the rest of the world BUT the thing that is freaking me out is lying in front of God. I am not religious and neither is Edward. I only go to church for weddings and funerals but I like to think there is something 'up there' if you know what I mean.

Now if there is a God, he is going to be pretty pissed off if I stand in his house and lie my way through my wedding vows isn't he? I mean even though I don't go to church on Sundays I have helped save hundreds of lives and I'm sure that will help me get into heaven but what if I am about to screw up my entry?

I picked up my phone from the side of the sink and dialled Edwards's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Bella! You better not be calling to tell me you are fucking backing out." _

Well hello to you too!

"No Edward, but I am freaking the fuck out." My voice was shaken and I had to sit down because I was starting to feel dizzy.

"_Talk to me Bella." _His voice had softened. "_What has you scared? Tell me and I will make it right."_

If he was like this all the time he would be such a nice person but sadly 9 out of 10 times he opens his mouth he is a Bastard!

"I am scared of lying to God." Once I said it aloud I felt better.

"_Me too actually Bella." _I was shocked but relieved he felt the same. "_I have thought about it quite a bit and do you know what I think?"_

"What do you think?" I smiled at his question.

"_I think he will know that we are doing this for our baby and that he should respect us for that."_

I laughed because only Edward fucking Cullen would ever demand respect from God himself! But I also felt a small amount of relief from what he said. It made sense to us and if there was a God, I hope it made sense to him too. He stayed on the phone with me for ten more minutes just keeping me calm and laughing as I told him the torture our Mothers had put me through with all the 'making the bride beautiful' shit they had insisted on. He told me he had eaten a large cooked breakfast and chilled in the indoor pool with Emmett and Jasper all morning and was half dressed. Men are so lucky. He told me not to worry and that we were in this together and I was just about to answer when we were disturbed by Alice and Rose barging into the bathroom telling me it was time to get my dress on.

"Oh my God Bella!" screeched Alice. "Please tell me that is NOT Edward on the phone." Her hands were on her hips and she had a very stern expression on her face.

"Why?" I asked as she ripped the phone from my hand and hung up the call. "Alice! What the fuck?"

"It is bad luck to see the groom on the day of the wedding!" she whined back at me.

Rosalie and I just looked at each other in total confusion.

"Alice you fucking spanner!" Rose had such a way with words. "She wasn't seeing him she was talking to him and that doesn't bloody well count."

Alice wrinkled her nose up in confusion and thought for a moment. "Are you sure?" She looked at Rose who was shaking her head. "And what was so important you couldn't wait?"

"Don't be so fucking nosey you little bitch." I giggled and poked my tongue out at her.

"Oh fuck you Bells." Alice was pouting and Rose and I busted out laughing as we always did when Alice got stroppy. "And fuck you too Rose."

I looked at them both and held my arms up. Each of them went under one and we hugged and kissed each others cheeks.

"I fucking love you two." I was fighting tears, as were they.

"And we fucking love you too!" They both laughed in unison.

We were broken out of our giggles by Roses gasp. "Wow" She was staring at me. "Look." She pointed at my stomach and Alice and I looked down at it. "You are starting to get a tiny bump." She said with a watery smile and Alice squealed.

Tomorrow I would be 13 weeks along and if you didn't know I was pregnant you wouldn't guess. My stomach had rounded and I looked a little bloated. The girls who had seen me undressed many times noticed and I was thrilled.

They both smoothed their hands over my tiny bump as we giggled and talked. For the first time since I found out about the pregnancy I actually felt a little excited.

My phone buzzed and Alice looked at the screen. "It's a text from Dr McWanky." She told me.

"Alice don't call him that." She and Rose stood their slack jawed. "What?" I shrugged and turned away.

"Bells, you always call him that." Answered a confused Rose.

"Yeah but he is my baby's father and I don't my want baby to hear me or anyone else call him that." I pouted a little and grabbed my phone from a shocked Alice.

"Well, well fucking well!" Rose was grinning and shaking her head. "I never thought I would live to see the day that Bella defends Dr McWanky!"

Alice had her hands together in the prayer position covering her huge smile and was bouncing on the spot.

"I was not fucking defending him." As if! "I was just saying I want to get out of the habit before the baby arrives."

"No, no, no Bells." Alice was now practically jumping. "You definitely defended him! Sqeeeeeeeee" Rose and I both covered our ears and winced. "Didn't I tell you it would all work out? Huh? Didn't I?"

"Fuck off Alice." I muttered as Rose laughed at me, bitches! I opened the text on my phone.

_Bella, _

_See you at the church_

_I will be the one at the front lol_

_Keep calm and tell my baby I am waiting_

_Edward x_

Awwww he is so sweet when he is not in the same room as me. I heard the squeal again and my phone was snatched out of my hand with Alice shouting the text out to Rose. They were both oooooing and aaaahing about how sweet he was when Esme walked in.

"What's so sweet?" She laughed when she took in the pile of goo made up of my best friends. To my utter mortification Alice read the text to her! To Edwards fucking Mother for crying out loud.

"Awww he really is such a sweet boy." She cooed about her son! "So kind and loving. He will be a wonderful husband to you Bella and a great father too." She pointed to my stomach. "That baby is going to be the most doted on baby ever." She gave me a teary smile.

"We had better get you in your dress Sweetheart." It was then that I realized I was only in my bra and panties! My see through bra and panties! In front of my future Mother in law!

Fucking beam me up Scottie!

**EPOV**

I was standing at the Alter trying really hard to keep hold of the lunch that was threatening to reappear! I was about to get married! Me! Shit shit shit!

I wasn't at all nervous until Bella called earlier. In calming her down I freaked myself out! I started taking deep breaths through my nose then exhaling out of my mouth in an attempt to relax me a little. I felt a slap on my back and turned to see Emmett with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Dude! I think God will over look the lie, but if you throw up in the church you will definitely burn in hell!" He chuckled when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Seriously though man, I just to want you to know that I umm ahem" He cleared his throat. "I admire you Edward. You and Bella are doing a great thing and I want you to know I respect you for it."

"Wow." I was so grateful to him. In that moment he completely stamped on my nerves and I smiled genuinely at him. "Em, that means a lot to me man." I offered my hand and he shook it and we shared a one arm hug with our free ones. "Thanks for being here with me and for me I appreciate it."

"Cool it Eddie." He laughed and his volume was back. Us men don't do emotion very well. "Stop being such a god damn bitch will ya."

Our heads snapped round when we heard a gasp and Catherine McCarty walked over and slapped her son upside the head while quietly berating him for not only taking the lords name in vain but also swearing in a church! I laughed silently next to him as he whined his apology to his Mum and promised to ask forgiveness during the prayer time. Before she went to take her seat she kissed my cheek and made me promise to teach her son a thing or two about being a gentleman!

"Looks like I'm not the only one going to hell now Emmett." I giggled at him.

"Dude seriously" He looked around for his mother before whispering. "Fuck the hell off."

We both burst out laughing like pre-school kids earning a few disgusted stares from the guests. My eyes stopped on Bella's Father at the back of the church and I sobered my behaviour immediately and waved nervously. He smirked and nodded back at me.

"That's it Eddie" Jasper was laughing as he walked up the aisle toward me "you kiss my Dads ass with a little wave." He put on a girly voice when he said the last bit and he and Emmett were now the only ones laughing.

"Screw you two." Was my brilliant answer.

"Oh yeah Edward" Jasper waited till I looked at him to finish. "She's here."

As soon as the last word left his mouth the organist started to play Cannon's Patchable in D minor. It suddenly occurred to me that I should have known she was here as I soon as I spotted her father and that the smirk was to let me know he was about to hand over his daughter and that I better fucking belt up!

My mouth went dry and I stood up as straight as I could. I watched as Alice and Rosalie walked down the isle hand in hand. Unconventional? Yep, but Bella was ripping her hair out deciding who should walk first and when I said let them walk together and stop fucking moaning about it, well I guess she listened.

The girls looked lovely in their burgundy spaghetti strapped dresses. They were a simple ankle length design but classic and timeless. Emmett and Jasper were smiling at their girls and I felt a bit gutted that it wasn't my girlfriend about to become my wife but the colleague I knocked up! Although Bella and I had gotten closer I still got the feeling that she didn't _really_ like me. And well I had made my bed so I had better lie in the fucker.

I was watching as she came into view on her fathers arm and WOW! What can I say? I was blown away.

She had on a gold strapless dress that was fitted to the waist and then flared out slightly from there to the floor. She was ….. Beautiful, no stunning, no she was breathtaking! I felt a pang of guilt over the fact that the man she was walking to meet was not the love of her life but a guy she had a drunken fuck with!

I looked up and caught her eye. I smiled at her and winked and before you all groan at me it was a sweet supportive wink not a cocky one!

When she got to me I helped her lift her veil and the air left my lungs in a whoosh.

"You are so beautiful." Shit that came out loud! All the women in the church awwwed. When she leaned forward and whispered to me I couldn't help but notice how amazing she smelled and made mental note to get the name of the perfume from my mom to make sure she kept wearing it.

"Nice touch Cullen." She thinks I didn't mean it and that I said it for show!

The vicar stood in front of us before I had time to correct her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today….."

We said our vows. Bella had been a little tearful and I choked up on mine too, because it was just so fucking emotional. Then we got to the 'you may now kiss the bride part'. We looked at each other and I saw the evidence of the dried tears,. I smiled softly and she returned the gesture.

I bowed my head slowly as my hands came to her hips and hers went to my shoulders and I kissed her. It was a slow, long but respectful kiss that spoke of promises that only we knew about. A kiss that showed the commitment we had secretly made. A kiss that united us in the eyes of the God and the law as husband and Wife, but in our minds had allowed us to keep our lives, reputations but more importantly our baby.

We broke apart and smiled at each other again. We had done it!

**Next Chapter is the wedding night oooooooooo **

**Are you looking forward to it?**

**Will they actually do the deed?**

**Please review and Let me know what you are thinking?**

**K xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything related to it**

**I would like to as always start by thanking my lovely Beta ****Blazing**** xx**

**And also all of you who took the time to review xx means a lot to me**

**I had a question asked about the nurse's accommodation, its quite common in England for Hospitals to provide rooms for nurses and Junior Doctors, this is to encourage them to work in the area's that are too expensive to live in on nurses wages which I'm not sure about the US but in UK is very poor **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSE let me know what you think**

**Khoops5 x**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch 13**

BPOV

I am a married woman! Yep we did it. Edward and I had just become husband and wife and after a very sweet kiss we're now smiling and walking hand in hand back up the aisle. Our friends and families were following behind us. We walked outside and were immediately accosted by the photographer who pulled us this way and that way and called everyone up for their turn to be photographic evidence of our fake wedding.

At one point he had Edward stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I heard his gasp and looked up over my shoulder to see what had shocked him. His hands slid across my stomach and he looked down at me with a watery smile.

"I didn't realize." I knew he was talking about my new little bump. "Our baby is in there." He chuckled and I joined in because he was so adorable sometimes. He ran his fingers across my stomach over and over. We just stood there smiling at each other. I felt a strange ripple of emotion for my new husband and it occurred to me that throughout the stress and sacrifices, Edward and I had bonded!

"Do you mind me touching you? I'm not ready to stop yet." He gave me a little, hopeful smile and I melted. Not many people get to see this side of Edward. Hell I didn't see it often but when he surfaced he was …. A lovely man.

"It's your baby too." I turned and put my hand on his face suddenly feeling extremely emotional and generous. "You have my permission to touch her when ever you like."

The smile that lit Edwards face was blinding. "Her?" He grinned. "You said her, you know I'm right don't you?" Okay moment over and cue the smug asshole!

"Slip of the tongue Cullen, nothing more, and nothing less babe." I clicked my tongue and turned back to Satan with the camera and ignored Edwards's sniggers.

He bent down to my ear and whispered. "I bet you £5000 that _my_ baby is a girl Mrs. Cullen." My whole body quivered with the emotion and desire. The way he said Mrs. Cullen and his warm breath in my ear was really fucking hot and I had to swallow several times before I could compose myself enough to answer without squeaking. Fucking hormones!

"I don't have £5000 Edward." Was my curt reply.

He laughed and said "No you have about 100 times that amount now Mrs. Cullen so you will be able to honour the bet when you loose Baby." It took all my might not to flip him off in front of all the guests. He knew how sensitive I was about money and how uncomfortable I felt knowing I had so much of it thanks to the 6 (yes 6) credit/debit cards that he had presented to me last week.

"Drop it Cullen." I spoke without moving my lips and just loud enough for him to hear so as not to alert our guests to the fact we were bickering already.

"Whatever you say…." He answered in the same tone as mine but then added. "Cullen" to remind me that I was now one too.

The reception started off with Edward and I stood receiving guests for what seemed like hours. The marquee was huge with burgundy and gold ribbons and balloons everywhere. There were burgundy roses arranged on each of the golden covered tables, it was beautiful.

I was starting to feel very warm and tired standing greeting people and if I'm honest a little dizzy. I leaned against Edward and closed my eyes trying to fight the spinning. His arm immediately went around my waist and his hand to my forehead.

"Bella?" He sounded worried. "Bella are you okay?" I opened my eyes to look at him and his face echoed his voice, he was worried.

"Edward, I think I need to sit down." Before I had finished my sentence he had called for Emmett to get me a chair and helped me into it. I closed my eyes and felt the relief wash over me as the dizziness started to ease. When I opened them Edward was kneeling in front of me holding my hands.

"That's better." I whispered. He grinned and told his Mom who had just noticed and rushed over to see what the matter was. He said that his wife and baby needed feeding so it was time to sit the guests down. She gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and told the event organizer to 'make it so' while giving me a reassuring smile and telling me she had the same problem when carrying Edward.

The meal was lovely and Edward '_allowed_' me to have one glass of champagne mixed with orange juice as it was my wedding day and I needed to be able to toast. Time passed quickly and before long it was time for Emmett's speech. Both Edward and I froze in shock when it started.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he paused before saying. "Today is a lie." My whole body jolted with shock and Edward spat out a mouthful of drink. "These two here have fooled you all, they are not in love! And they are not a couple!" You could have heard a pin drop and I was really starting to feel sick.

"No, no I'm kidding you. Seriously" Emmett laughed "but the look on the parent's faces was priceless." He looked at us. "Am I right guys?"

We both relaxed and I even giggled at the little shit's joke. The guests were all laughing heartily as were our parents but Edward was just glaring at him.

"Relax Eddie." Emmett was really enjoying himself now. "It's not like I was gonna say you guys met at a valentines ball and had a one night stand was it." The guests continued to laugh and our parents although a little shocked were seeing the funny side too. Alice, Rose and Jasper were practically howling but I had to grab Edwards jacket to stop him from standing up and laying his 'best man' out.

Emmett took the hint and after hearing his mother clear her throat and seeing the silent threat on her face went on to tell tales of his and Edwards's boarding school adventures and fishing trips gone wrong. I almost wet myself laughing at one when he told how Edward had almost blown up their dorm at Eton with a custard powder bomb! Even Dr. Sullen was laughing in the end, but Edward did tell Emmett when he sat down never to get fucking married because he was going to crucify him on his big day.

EPOV

I am going to fucking Kill Emmett! What the fuck was he thinking? Luckily everyone had thought he was kidding, except Alice, Rose and Jasper who were cackling like witches! The bastards! The whole day was flying by. It was now just after 8pm and the guests were relaxing into the evening disco.

"Ladies and Gentleman" the DJ said over the mic. "Please welcome our beautiful bride and groom to the dance floor for the first dance, this song is to Bella from Edward."

I glanced around the room till I found my bride. She was standing with my mother who had her arm around her shoulders and they were laughing. She met my eyes and smiled before excusing herself and making her way over to join me on the dance floor. She was smiling and blushing as she reached me and I couldn't help but return it. I held my arms open to her and she stepped straight into them and into the dance pose.

The song I had chosen was James Morrison's 'If you don't want to love me'. I chose this because the lyrics seemed to describe our relationship well;

_When you lower me down__  
__So deep that I, I can't get out__  
__And when you're lost, lost and alone__  
__Yes you'd think it was the last place__  
__You'd come back for more_

_If you don't want me to leave__  
__Then don't push me away__  
__Rather blow out the lights__  
__You can watch it all fade__  
__But I'm going nowhere_

_I'm gonna stay__  
__When you just wanna fight__  
__When you're closing your eyes__  
__'Cause you don't wanna love me_

_I'm gonna stay__  
__You can't push me to far__  
__There's no space in my heart__  
__Where I don't wanna love you_

_And when there's no, no stone__  
__Then how can I feel the corn__  
__If there's nothing, nothing, nothing left to lose__  
__Then what is this feeling__  
__That keeps on bringing me back to you_

_So I'm gonna stay__  
__When you just wanna fight__  
__And you're closing your eyes__  
__'Cause you don't wanna love me_

_So I'm gonna stay, yes I will__  
__You can't push me to far__  
__There's no space in my heart__  
__Where I don't wanna love you_

_And if you ask me to leave__  
__And I walked away__  
__We'd still be alone__  
__And we'd still be afraid__  
__I'm going nowhere__  
__I'm going nowhere_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay__  
__When you just wanna fight__  
__And there's tears in your eyes__  
__'Cause you don't wanna love me_

_I'm gonna stay__  
__All the tears that I've cried__  
__I could leave them to dry__  
__If you don't wanna love me_

_Could leave them to dry__  
__If you don't wanna love me_

We both knew that we didn't love each other and that had circumstances been different we wouldn't be married. But I also wanted her to know that no matter how much we fight and bicker and put each other through shit that I wasn't going anywhere. That I wished I was in love with her. That I was here for her and my baby for as long as I could be and although I didn't always show it, that I had come to care for her so much and this is exactly what I whispered into her ear as we danced. I looked at her face when I had finished talking to find her cheeks were stained with tears. We had both been so emotional all day and I had found myself welling up on several occasions.

"When I told you in the church that you are beautiful, it wasn't for affect Bella. I meant it." I leaned down closer to her and brushed my lips tenderly against hers!

I pulled back, slightly shocked at my actions that had felt so natural but Bella's hand caught the back of my head before I got too far and pushed my lips back to hers.

The kiss started slow but when I heard her whimper quietly my body set alight. My breathing hitched and my cock stood to attention as I used my lips to gently prize hers open. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip and moaned as she met it gingerly with hers. Her grip in my hair became almost painful and I pulled her close and lifted her slightly off the floor while we continued into a hot and passionate kiss. God she was an amazing kisser. I hadn't had any sexual contact with anyone in so long and I was getting very hot, very quickly. A throat being cleared pulled me back in the room. I looked up to see my parents smirking at me.

"Erm son" my Dad was clearly amused. "That is one floor show the guests do not need to see." He chuckled while my mom giggled into his shoulder. I glanced around the room and noticed everyone staring at us with knowing looks and Emmett giving me the thumbs up whilst Rosalie was miming putting two fingers down her throat and pretending to throw up. "Maybe its time for you two to ahhh head off?" My Dad suggested.

I was shocked that we had gotten so carried away and when I spotted my Grandma's disgusted look I couldn't hold in my laughter. Bella of course was lobster red and hidden in her usual hiding place under my arm. We resumed a respectful stance and continued our dance. We were smiling as our song led into the next and I felt Bella's Dad tap me on the shoulder to cut in. I really wanted to tell him to fuck off but felt kind of obliged to let him dance with his daughter on her wedding day.

I danced with my mom and Bella's mom as she danced with my Dad, then finally I got her back. We laughed, joked and danced really having fun together until Bella stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear

"I can't wait to get you alone Cullen." Her voice was low and husky and sooooooo fucking sexy that I almost came in my pants. I pulled my head back and saw her dirty little smirk before I grabbed her hand pulled her toward the DJ box. I snatched the mic out of his hand and turned to the guests.

"My beautiful wife and I would like to thank you for sharing today with us. It means a lot that you are all hear to support us." I paused impatiently while the guests cheered and clapped. "But today has taken quite a toll on my wife who, as you all know is carrying my baby, so we are going to leave you all now so that she can rest." This comment was met with the catcalls and giggling but quiet frankly I couldn't give a fuck. All I could think about was being buried deep inside Bella and having her scream my name.

After hasty goodbyes to our parents and friends Bella and I were running out of the marquee and climbing into the waiting Limo that was taking us to the Savoy hotel honeymoon sweet for a night. My parents had insisted on it as we would not be getting a honeymoon for a while and Bella and I had decided it would be the perfect place to consummate our marriage as it would be neutral ground and not home.

As soon as the door closed I pulled her into my lap and we made out like teenagers for the full 20 minute drive. Once there we 'checked in' in record time saying that Bella had a headache and needed to lie down. The staff took in our swollen lips and sex hair and yeah, they were not fooled for a moment but much to our delight played along and hurried us through anyway. And finally what seemed like hours but was actually only 26 and a half minutes later we were in the elevator and on the way up to our suite.

BPOV

Edward and I made it to the suite door; his hand was shaking so much I didn't think he would ever get the fucking thing open! I felt as though I was going insane and all I could think about was getting Edward naked and taking him in my mouth. This was something that had been on my mind since we had agreed to tonight. I really wanted to taste him.

Once inside the room we both stood staring at each other. Both looking like a couple that had been dragged through a hedge backwards and both panting like we had just run for their lives.

Edward held out his hand to me and as soon as mine was in his he was pulling me through the living area into the bedroom. Once there he surprised me by lifting me up and sitting me on the dressing table. Edward knelt down and slowly slid the fabric of my wedding dress up my legs until my panties were on show. He lifted both of my heeled feet and put them on his shoulders before placing an open mouthed kiss onto my covered centre.

"Oohhh fuck." I was choking on air because of the electric volt that travelled from his lips through my whole body.

"You want my mouth here baby?" Oh my god! Here was my confident, smug bastard and my pussy oozed moisture at his words.

"Yes Edward." I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his face back into my crotch. "Now!" I wheezed "Make me cum, I need to cum babe."

I saw his smile and watched as he licked either side of the fabric. He placed his fingers at the left side of the waistband of my flimsy thong and pulled. I heard the fabric snap and felt it give as he moved his hands to the other side to do the same. Once bare he placed little kisses all over my outer lips while I moaned and panted and watched. It felt amazing and so intimate. He continued to tease me by sucking each of them into his mouth.

"You like that baby?" He knew the answer but I told him I did anyway. "You want more though don't you?" He whispered into the crevice where my thigh met my groin.

"Yes yes yes." I was starting to get impatient and my core was actually aching!

"I want to hear my name Bella." He was panting against the inside of my thigh. "When you cum, you say my name, what do you say baby?"

"Your name Edward." I looked him in the eye and he held my gaze as he used both hands to spread me open. He licked all the way from the bottom, up and over my clit to the top and I cried out with pleasure. He did it twice more before concentrating his efforts on my clit.

"MMMmmm you taste good, I knew you would." He said against me and the vibration of his voice felt fucking great. He sucked, kissed and nibbled at the bundle of nerves and I felt the tension building in my abdomen.

"Ahhh yes, Ooooh God, Oooh fuck." I had pushed myself to the very edge of the dressing table and was almost sitting on his mouth. He sped up his movement as I started grinding against him. Months of frustration were being tended too and I had never felt so desperate for release in my life! Edward bit down gently around my clit while circling it hard with his tongue. The damn broke and I screamed out my release.

"Ahhhhhhhh EDWARD ooohhhhfuccckyes….." My throat felt tight from the force of my vocal release and I panted and whimpered as he bought me down slowly.

He stood up and pulled me into a standing position. I leaned in and licked my glistening release from his lips as he groaned at what I was doing and crushed me into him for a hungry kiss.

EPOV

Ohhh my fucking god this women will be the death of me. I have never had my face cleaned after a woman had cum over it and the fact she enjoyed doing it was so fucking hot. I groaned and my cock twitched. I kissed her hard knowing I had more of her taste on my tongue and she fucking devoured it like it was her last meal.

She slid my jacket from my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She undid my cravat and removed my shirt before kissing every part of my chest and running her small hands up and down my back. She tackled my belt and button with expert fingers and I pushed the questions of where and with whom she gained the experience from my mind, not knowing why the hell it bothered me all of a sudden. She dropped to her knees in front of me and looked up at me through her lashes.

What a bloody beautiful sight she was, lips swollen, hair mused on her knees with her wedding dress cascading round her it was fucking perfect.

"Your turn Cullen." Her voice was breathy and excitement was dancing in her eyes. "Your turn to cum in my mouth babe and you had better fucking scream _my_ name." This was a direct order and sexy as hell! The fact I had advanced permission to cum in her mouth was a dream come fucking true. She all but ripped my boxers down and went straight to work. She grabbed the base of my cock and sucked the pre cum from the head.

"OOH god Baby, fuck yeah."

I couldn't take my eyes of her. She knew I was watching and she fucking loved it. She circled the tip with her tongue before taking me into her mouth. When I reached the back of her throat she relaxed it to allow me to slip further down.

I held on to the back of her head and moved her back and forth while lightly thrusting my hips. She sucked hard on the way up and grazed gently with her teeth each time she went down. She was giving me the best head of my life and once again I forced the thoughts of her previous experiences from my mind.

I started thrusting faster and a little harder and she moaned in response letting me know that the pace was fine for her. I was watching my cock disappear down her throat only to reappear glistening with her saliva when I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. She used her left hand to cup my balls and her right to massage my ass.

"Ungh baby, shit so fucking good, yeah, I'm cumming baby Uh god ahhhh Be..llll..la ahh…." I remembered to say her name as ordered just before I coated her throat with three long streams of my cum. She hummed her approval which enhanced my pleasure as did feeling her swallowing all that I gave her. I watched as she released me from her mouth and licked me clean before I helped her up.

"That was fucking amazing baby." I kissed her. "And this dress as beautiful as it is, it just has to go." I sighed pretending to care. She giggled as I unzipped it and let it pool around her feet. I removed her bra with a quick snap of my wrist and she gave me a knowing smirk which actually made _me_ blush! We both had quite colourful pasts and now were giving each other the benefit of our skills. I liked that I was doing it for her but wasn't as keen on the fact she was for me!

I picked her up bridal style which earned me a high pitched squeal! Fuck! I had gone temporarily deaf in my right ear! Why must women fucking do that?

I laid her gently on the bed and was about to tell her what I thought of squealing when I noticed the tiny swell of her stomach. I had felt it earlier but to see it, to see my baby growing inside my … well My wife! I was flooded with emotion once again as I lay next to her and kissed her stomach.

BPOV

I felt my eyes sting with tears as he kissed my stomach. I watched him worship my tiny bump. He stroked and kissed it like there was nothing more precious on earth.

"Hello Baby" He cooed, .! Could he be any cuter? "I'm your Daddy." He chuckled and well apparently he can! "Fuck that sounds strange. I'm going to be a daddy Bella! And you are going to be a Mommy." He looked thrilled and shocked at the same time and I laughed at his excitement knowing how hard it was to get used to. He laid his head on my stomach and continued to stoke. I couldn't resist putting my hands in his hair and twisting it round my fingers. It felt so soft and I think I could have spent hours doing it but Edward had other plans!

He started kissing my tummy and then up toward my breasts. He licked the crease under each one and I couldn't help the noises that left my mouth, his tongue was too talented. I felt him smile against me before biting into my soft flesh.

"Mmmmm ah yeah." Was all that I managed to say to that. He continued his attentions until he was sucking my nipple into his hot mouth. He took as much as he could in and then flicked my peak with his tongue. I lifted my hips of the bed in search of some friction and my soaking wet pussy was met with Edwards toned thigh. That was good enough for me and I immediately started grinding against it. He groaned and let my nipple free.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet Baby." He rasped into my chest. He crawled up my body and lay directly on top of me keeping his weight on his elbows. He nudged my legs with his and that was all the encouragement I needed to spread wide open for him. I felt his rock hard erection push against my opening and started panting and writhing trying to get him inside of me but Edward being Edward was making it difficult.

"What do you want Baby?" He whispered into my ear,

"You know what I want Edward." I was still trying to coax him inside by moving my hips but he was holding back a little too much.

"Yeah I know, but I want to hear it come out of that filthy mouth of yours." I knew he loved the fact that I swore and I knew exactly what he wanted me to say.

"Fuck me Edward." He groaned and gripped my shoulders tighter. "I want you in me babe, fucking me hard." The last word came out as a strangled cry because Edward entered me swiftly with one sharp thrust. This was the first time I had had sex since the Valentines Ball and it felt amazing to be completely filled by him. As I have said before he has an amazing cock.

Edward dropped his head to my shoulder and whimpered.

"Shit baby, fuck give me a second." He voice was shaky. "God you are so fucking tight and hot and umph wet." He lifted his head and caught my smirk, I loved the fact that I turned him on so much especially knowing he had screwed half of England.

He started thrusting hard but slow and met my lips for a searing kiss. Our tongues fought inside my mouth then his and he grabbed my bottom lip with his teeth and changed his angle to hit my g spot.

"OHHhhh yes Edward don't fucking stop, right there yes ohh….."

"My name Bella, don't you fucking forget it." He growled through clenched teeth, he looked so amazing above me with his biceps straining. His concentrated look and his breath panting directly into my mouth and before long I was slamming my hips into his as I came screaming his name, telling him how good it felt. His calculated rhythm became clumsy and out of time before he held still and roared out his own climax. He fell over me and I wrapped my arms and legs round him and held him close.

A few minutes later he lifted his head up and smiled softly at me before kissing me tenderly. I stroked his face when he pulled back.

"Wow!" he chuckled.

"Wow!" I giggled back he laughed with me.

"Bella, we are so damn good at that." He winked.

"Mmmmm I concur Cullen."

"But as amazing as that was I don't know if it was enough to solidify the contract." He gave me a mock exasperated look and I returned it knowing exactly where he was going with this conversation.

"You know you might be right Edward." I sighed

"Yeah, I would hate to screw up all our hard work with a technicality wouldn't you? I mean I think it's better to be safe than sorry don't you think?" He asked before leaning down and peppering kisses from ear to my collar bone.

"Mmmm ya know I think you're right, maybe we should make a night of it so we can make sure all bases are covered." I managed the whole sentence without a whimper! This was amazing considering the attention he was paying to my neck.

"Especially that home base." He was grinning from ear to ear. He started rocking his hips into mine. We were still connected from before and I could feel him start to harden inside me again. "Just to be thorough" he whispered.

"We are nothing if not thorough." I agreed before pulling his face down to mine.

**Well? What did you think, review and let me know xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalaimer; I do not own twilight or anything related to it**

**Sorry for the really long delay, **

**My Lovely Mum lost her battle with Cancer on Nov 12****th**** so I have been a little preoccupied **

**I am back on track now and the next chapter is almost finished so I hope you all bare with me xx**

**Huge hugs and loves to my Beta Blazing, always so supportive xxx**

**Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews, I love reading them and love you opinions on my story and the characters **

**Now without further ado! I give you the morning after lol**

**Caution to the Wind**

**Ch 14**

EPOV

I stretched and tried to roll over but I couldn't! My eyes opened and I saw the reason…. Bella, my wife! She was snuggled into my side with her legs tangled up in mine. Her hair was like a birds nest and her lips were in a pouting pose. My god she is beautiful! As I looked at her I realized that this is the first time I have ever woken up with a women! All of the women I have fucked and this is the only time I have spent the whole night with someone. The thought scared me and pleased me at the same time because I had just broken the habit of a lifetime but at least it was with Bella.

I lifted the sheet slightly to get a little peek at her backside. Oh fuck off! I'm an ass man what can I do about it? And her ass, well it was perfect. I ran through the memories of last night. We had hit the home plate 5 times just to be sure we had covered all technicalities. I had taken her in the bed twice, over the back of the settee in the living room, she had ridden me into oblivion on the dining table and then once from behind on the hallway floor! Best sex I ever had! And thinking about it now had made me rock hard, well shit I'm amazed my cock still works after last night!

Bella made a little 'mmmmmm' sound and then rolled onto her back. My gaze immediately moved to her stomach. Now if you didn't know that my baby was in there then you certainly wouldn't think that Bella was pregnant, but I did know and her tummy was finally starting to swell with the life we made together. I rolled onto my left side, propped my head up on my hand and placed my right hand on her tiny bump. I gently stroked her there wondering who our baby would look like and what her laugh would sound like. I couldn't wait to be a Daddy now. Bella made a whimpering sound and squirmed a little. Well, well, well, my wife is getting a bit hot with me stroking her tummy, should I dare try a bit lower? Fuck it, why not!

I slowly dragged my fingers down her stomach to her mound and caressed the soft hair there lightly. She made a throaty moan so I decided to proceed. I ran my fingers all over her outer lips and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"M m morning Edward." She panted out. Fuck, her voice was gritty and low from sleep and sounded really sexy. I took that as a cue to dip a finger inside while remaining ready to jump out of the bed should she try to punch me.

"Oooh what are doing" She gasped. I slipped another finger in and started pumping slowly praying she wouldn't stop me.

"You know what, fuck it don't answer that, just don't stop." Fucking A! Green light! Woo hoo all systems fucking go, she told me to carry on! There is a god.

I bent my head down and kissed from her ear all the way down her neck to the top of her breast. She was making all the right noises and every one of them was going straight to my cock.

"Edward.." She whispered. "Please, I want you in me." I looked at her face and felt unknown emotions wash over me. What the hell is going on? Why do I feel excited and tearful! What the fuck is that about? I mean yeah my wife is the best god damn lay I have ever had but is that really a reason to fucking cry? Maybe I'm in sync with Bella's pregnant body and my hormones are messed up too! Fuck maybe I'm the pregnant one with all the tears I have spilled lately!

I covered her body with mine and bent down to kiss her. I thought about morning breath but since we had only gone to bed a couple of hours ago and both brushed our teeth first how bad could it be? I felt Bella's knees at the sides of my chest as she pulled them up and I gripped them under my elbows as I pushed into her gently.

God I love being inside her. I thrusted into her slowly never taking my lips from her. I knew she wouldn't be kissing me anytime soon after this and decided to savour it, and she didn't seem to mind. We kept going at a slow pace, kissing and staring at each other. I felt so vulnerable with her eyes on me but couldn't pull mine away from hers.

I don't know how long we kept going like that but it was the longest I have ever lasted with anyone. It could have been hours but I didn't care. It was immense sexual pleasure but also something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on, like an ingredient you can taste but can't name! I soon noted a change in Bella's breathing and she started whimpering at the end of each pant and knew she was close. I watched her face as she climbed the hill toward her release and then how she clamped her eyes shut and let a long wail with my named mixed into it. She came hard clenching around me over and over again. I wanted to cum but couldn't take my eyes from her face. She opened her eyes lazily chanting 'oh my god' very quietly, once her eyes locked on mine again I knew I was on the home stretch. I dropped my head to her shoulder but she cupped my face and brought my forehead to rest against hers, fuck! What is this woman doing to me?

I started whimpering! Yes whimpering like a fucking girl! I couldn't help it. My orgasm usually comes from my balls but this one was starting in my toes! It crawled up my legs and down from my scalp, gaining power and momentum as it rushed through every part of body towards my groin. My wife's eyes still bore into mine, I tried to kiss her but could only manage to open my mouth and pant into hers. She licked my bottom lip and sucked it and it was all over for me, my body jerked violently and my muscles spasmed and I thought I was going to die when finally my balls decided to get in on the act and release what felt like a bullet of cum into her.

I know I was very loud and shouted directly into her mouth but fuck me! I don't know what that was but, it was fan-fucking-tastic. Bella and I were still staring at each other and when she smiled shyly up at me, I had to kiss her again because….., well I just did okay?

I rolled over onto my back, pulled her back into my side and held her tight. I didn't want this to stop but knew it had to. We had now honoured the contract and consummated our marriage so it was all legal and above board, but I wanted to continue exploring what Bella and I had just done. I wanted to know why she made me want to cum and cry at the same time. I wanted to know who taught her to give oral sex that way and then fucking tear him limb from limb! I mostly wanted to know if I made her feel different than other men had made her feel. It wouldn't happen though, she had done what she was obliged to and that was that. She was more black and white than I was. I was full of grey areas. I kissed the top if her head, got up and had a long shower. I needed to get back into the platonic mind frame because we needed to check out soon.

BPOV

We pulled up at the gate house just after 1pm. We could see the flurry of activity in our drive as vans pulled away and people disappeared all over the place, I glanced over at Edward and caught his confused expression

"What the fuck!" He got out of the car and got our bags from the trunk before coming to open my door. He held out his hand for me and didn't let go when we started walking. He pulled me close and slightly behind him in a protective way as we walked to the front door. It flew open the moment we reached it and I let out a yelp of surprise as Esme appeared screeching welcome home!

"Jesus Christ mom! Are you trying to give us heart failure?" Edward had pulled me behind his back and held me there with his left arm while his right hand was holding his chest; our bags had been dropped and forgotten.

"Oh Edward" she chided "for goodness sake, don't be so dramatic." She grabbed for me but Edward held me tighter!

"Share Edward." Sang Esme. "You had her all to yourself last night." She gave a pout that was so like my husbands and I laughed and stepped round him into her embrace.

"Did you have a nice time dear, what did you two do?" Really? She is actually asking me that? I blushed so hard that I thought I might faint.

"Esme darling" Carlisle came up behind his wife and kissed me on top off my head like Edward had started doing. "Don't make our poor Daughter-in-law answer that question."

"OH! Erm of course yes." Esme blushed too when she realized it was obvious what we were doing on our wedding night. Edward was laughing loudly.

"Mom you pervert." He chuckled at her while Carlisle laughed with his son. Esme pursed her lips and then threatened to tan Edwards backside! And make Carlisle sleep in the guest room!

We entered the gate house with Edward asking what all the vans and people were doing here. His Mother was very excited and dragged us both upstairs to the guest/my room. It was bare! No bed! No furniture! Where the hell was I meant to sleep now?

"I have been as busy as you two in the last 24 hours." She smirked at us as she spoke. "This is the room that Bella said the baby would sleep in so I have had it cleared and white washed so when you are ready Bella we can go through colour schemes and fabrics and furniture catalogues and make a nursery fit for a Cullen." She laughed at her own joke.

I thought maybe I would sleep in one of the other two bedrooms but realized quickly that Esme had screwed that idea for me too! Edwards study was always in the smallest room and the other room was now full of wedding gifts! With no bed!

Edward and I exchanged looks more than once while she was discussing the renovations she had planned as part of gift from her. After about half an hour of Esme talking a mile a minute Carlisle pulled her toward the front door stating that we still had 3 days left of our honeymoon and that he would hold Esme hostage in the manor house and not let her disturb us any further.

"Where the hell am I supposed to fucking sleep?" I snapped at Edward as soon as his parents left.

"In the fucking master bedroom with me of fucking course." He snapped right back at me and for some reason it hurt my feelings! We always spoke to each other this way, snapping and sniping is what we do best, but today it hurt and I couldn't work out why.

I looked at his angry face and burst into tears!

EPOV

Oh shit, I made her cry! I made Bella cry! I'm not sure what I did or said but I knew she was crying because of me! God I am such a bastard!

"Baby, baby shhhh come here." I cooed at her in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

"No" She sobbed. "You have really upset me now." She was crying hard and I was starting to panic, should I call my mom back? NO! Because she would tear me a new asshole for making my new and pregnant wife cry! I tried again.

"Bella, baby, I am sorry please, please, please don't cry sweetheart." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her tight. It was killing me to see her so upset. "Whatever I did or said or whatever, I am sooo sorry."

"S'okay I think it's the hormones." She stuttered. "But I didn't like it when you snapped at me and stared at me like shit." The last word went up a notch as she started a new wave of tears and I felt awful. Had I looked at her like shit? I didn't think so, and she snapped at me first didn't she? But nothing mattered at that moment other than me stopping the quivering bundle in my arms from crying.

"Baby I promise I will never snap at you again and I promise not to look at you like shit either, but please sweetheart no more tears huh?"

"Kaay" She was sniffing and hiccoughing but she snuggled tighter into me and I knew she was calming down. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom. I laid her down on the right side of the bed.

"Left" she stated "I always sleep on the left side of the bed."

Well fuck so do I! She can fuck off if she thinks after 26 years I am changing bed sides. God this woman really pisses me off sometimes. I am really trying to be nice but she is so bloody annoying!

I stood straight and felt my anger rising. I was going to have to tell her to get over it. I looked at her, she had puffy red eyes that were shiny from unshed tears, her cheeks were wet from crying and her bottom lip was still quivering! Shit shit shit! I picked her up and carried her around to the fucking left side of the bed.

"There you go baby." I said as I laid her down and kissing the top of her head. "You can have the left side." I couldn't believe I was doing this! I was giving her my side of the bed, what the hell is wrong with me? I put the TV on and gave her the controls.

"You want a drink or something to eat?" I asked, well fuck it seems I am also a waiter! Man the fuck up Cullen!

"Yes please, hot chocolate and cookies would be great." She smiled a big smile at me and I felt like I had won the Nobel prize, at least she has stopped crying, that shit is scary!

I rushed into the kitchen and made a start on Bella's order, laughing at myself for pandering to her so much. Well she is carrying my baby so I didn't mind,…. too much.

I went back upstairs and found her snuggled up in the MIDDLE of the fucking bed! I went round to get in and she raised her eyebrows at me. I must have looked confused because she said "That's my side of the bed!" I suddenly remembered that I now slept on the right side and by the looks of things she slept in the middle and on the left!

"What are we watching?" I asked as I made myself comfortable.

"Desperate Housewives." She told me, I groaned aloud and smacked myself in the forehead, but I sucked it up and watched it with her.

Well fuck me I am totally under the thumb! And that thumb belonged to my pretend fucking wife! Who now owned my side of the fucking bed, my TV controls and just maybe my balls as well!

I gulped and went back to watching the chick from super man have a hissy fit, this show wasn't too bad!

BPOV

It was our first day back at work, we had enjoyed 5 days away from the hustle and bustle of the emergency room and although I was looking forward to getting stuck in I had to admit that I would miss the alone time Edward and I had shared.

He had been so sweet since the wedding. We had an amazing wedding night and next morning too but had managed to get back into friends mode once we got home. Things are very different between us now though! Edward is holding his tongue and not snapping at me as much because for some reason instead of his attitude pissing me off, it now really hurts my feelings! I don't why but it does. We are closer than before and have settled into a little routine. He makes coffee while I shower and then he showers while I make breakfast and we eat together, its ….. well its nice.

We entered the department with Edwards hand on the small of my back, we were discussing where to meet at the end of our shift when 5 female nurses came rushing over to welcome Dr. Cullen back and to tell him that work wasn't the same without him and how they had missed him!

I felt hot then cold, the tearful then angry! Then most surprisingly of all I felt…. Jealous?

All I wanted to do in that moment was throw my husband over my shoulder, run back to the car and get him back home and alone in the gatehouse!

Well fuck my life!

**So what did you think? **

**What are these unexplained feelings? **

**What do you want to happen now? Lol**

**Review and let me know xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or anything related to it **

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to review xx**

**I love reading what you think**

**Enjoy**

**Caution to the wind**

**Ch 15**

**EPOV**

We had just made it into the department. Yuck back to work after having 5 days off! I had missed my job but had really enjoyed spending time with Bella! I know right? We had quite a comfy little routine going on and the thought that I now wouldn't see her til our lunch break was killing me because….. ah I'm fucked if know why, I don't know anything anymore!

We walked through the door and into what I thought was an emergency situation due to all the screaming! I looked up and saw a group of my past conquests running over spouting shit about missing me and work not being the same! They all tried to hug me at once and my hand that was on my wife's back was pulled away from her. I looked over my shoulder at Bella and saw her eyes water. Lots of different emotions flashed across her face before she looked down and clenched her fists.

Oh hell the fuck NO! These whores were nothing compared to her and I was not having her be made to feel this way by them.

"Ladies please!" I said firmly and loudly while taking the arms that were wrapped around my neck away, and believe me when I say I used the term 'ladies' loosely!

"What's up Dr Cullen? Anything I can help you with?" purred Jane or Jenny or whatever the fuck her name is!

"You ladies remember Bella?" I stepped back and grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into me. She looked up at me shocked. "You know, my wife?" I smiled down at her when I said this and the smile I received in return was breathtaking.

The whores all murmured and looked at the ground. At least they had the decency to be embarrassed.

"Well…." I stated with authority. "If you _have_ met my wife then you all understand exactly why I will never give any of _you_ a second glance ever again." There was a collective gasp and I fought the urge to laugh because one of the gasps came from My Bella! I gave them all the PDS just for old times sake. "Shall we darling?" I looked down at Bella who was also trying her hardest not to laugh and then led her to the changing rooms.

Once inside we both let out the laughs we were struggling to hold in.

"Thanks Babe." She said in barely a whisper and put her hand on my cheek. "For standing up for me and putting those sluts in their place, it means a lot."

I was so happy that she not only recognized that I had done that for _her_, but that she mentioned it. We are so good at leaving things unsaid and this just shows how much we have grown together.

I kissed her on the top off her head, I do this a lot because I can't kiss her cheek, that's too close to her mouth and I wouldn't be able to stop myself! I just can't get enough of her and I miss the intimacy we shared on our wedding night. We definitely connected or bonded or something.

"Anytime Baby." She smiled up at me through her lashes when I spoke. "I'm just glad I can make you smile." Oh for fucks sake! Did I really just fucking say that? What a pussy!

**BPOV**

We had been back at work for 2 weeks. My bump was growing steadily and I felt good. Edward and I were good and all colleagues had accepted that Dr. Whore McWanky was off the market and stopped hitting on him. Well in front of me anyway but believe it or not I trusted my husband to honor our contract.

I looked up from the medical notes I was writing in and saw Edward coming into the department. His eyes met mine and he stopped walking. My god he was stunning with his messy sex hair and 2 days worth of stubble. He gave me my favorite crooked grin and held his hand up in a wave. My stomach flipped! I gave a little wave and smile back then my usual blush took over while Edward laughed, shook his head and walked away.

Oh shit! I have a big problem, no wait a huge problem! I think I may have developed feelings for Edward! Like real ones and not the pretend ones I'm supposed to have! I don't know what the fuck to do about it either. I was due to meet with Alice and Rose later but wasn't sure whether or not to mention it to them. They were wasted feelings anyway, I mean its not like Edward would return them. I sighed and shook the stupid thoughts from my head. When I stood up to put the notes away, I took all of 3 steps when my vision went blurry and a warm. A tingly sensation spread through my legs before I felt them give way underneath me!

I could hear whooshing and shouting in the distance. It felt as though I was under water. Slowly, very slowly everything became clearer and I could hear Edward shouting for someone to get his father, and for someone else to 'GET THE FUCK OFF HIS WIFE'. I almost giggled as I came round to hearing that, typical Cullen.

"Edward." I really couldn't be bothered to speak and felt very weak and sleepy but someone had to calm my bonehead down before he punched a colleague!

"Bella? Baby? Oh thank fucking god." I was immediately swept off the gurney I had been placed on and was in Edwards arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you baby?" He sounded so worried and concerned, I felt a flicker of hope in my chest. Maybe he does have feelings for me? Maybe a little more than he should? I dismissed the possibility as soon as it came to me and looked at his face.

"I'm fine silly." I smiled even though I wanted to cry. "I just stood up to fast." Which was most likely true and I had missed my break so my sugar level was probably a little too low for my baby's liking.

Edward insisted I have a full check up and I was right my sugar level was low and blood pressure was a little lower too. All very normal and expected during pregnancy but my husband wasn't having any of it!

"Dad she needs to be signed off work for a week or something." He demanded when it was just the 3 of us in Carlisle's office.

"Edward! What the hell? I fainted! All pregnant women do it, its … like a fu.. ahh… right or something." I was trying to keep my anger and my language under control in front of his dad but Edward had turned straight back into Mr. over protective asshole and I suddenly remembered the only feelings I would ever have for this bastard were negative ones.

"Bella, how can you not see that this is your body's way of telling you to slow down? You need to rest, and take care of yourself and our baby."

He took a step closer and glared at me, god he makes me so bloody mad! I shot out of my chair so I could scream in his face and felt the dizziness threatening to come back. I tried to discreetly sit back down and pretend I was fine but when you have your paranoid husband and over anxious father-in-law in the same room, and when they also both happen to be Doctors, well lets just say that shit doesn't go unnoticed!

"Edward" Carlisle said in a soothing tone. "Bella is right, she is a healthy young woman and most pregnant women will experience some dizziness or light headedness during pregnancy." I fought the urge to poke my tongue out at him but couldn't resist the smug smile that crept across my features.

"But Bella" My head snapped back to Carlisle, did he just say but? "you do have 15 days holiday that need to be taken before you go on maternity leave or you will lose them. Maybe you could take a few days off to relax and have a bit of pamper time?"

Edward was now grinning at me! I didn't need to take time off. I just needed to not miss my fucking break!

**EPOV**

"MMMMMMmmm ohmygod." I let my tongue lick the moisture from my lips and dove straight back in for more. "Soooo good mmm….." Bella's satisfied hums and delighted squeals were fuelling my fire.

"You really like that babe?" She whispered shyly and I answered her immediately.

"Baby I have never had pasta and sauce that tasted like this." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. " You are a mother fucking domestic goddess." She beamed at my praise and I felt my chest puff out with pride.

.

Bella was taking a few days holiday after her fainting at work and to say she wasn't happy about it was an understatement! She had since made me sleep on the couch which was fucking awful, my back was still aching and I hate it when she is upset with me. She had felt pushed into taking time off by me and my father and had been hell to live with but when I got home today she was all excited and happy because she had cooked dinner for us instead of having it sent over from the manor house.

"You want more?" She giggled. "There is plenty left." I glanced at her hopeful face and melted.

"Sssure Baby." I gulped. "I would love some more. " Now when I told her that I hadn't ever tasted anything like this, I wasn't fucking kidding! Because Holy fucking hell! My wife cannot cook! The pasta resembled rice pudding and the sauce just tasted burnt! I was having to swallow at least 3 times before the food would go down because even my throat was trying to return it. Then my whole body would shudder as the food hit my stomach. Luckily I had a cast iron stomach because a lesser man wouldn't have coped.

But it was worth it to have her talk to me, smile at me, and not look at me like I had shot her puppy. So I had a second helping and also a dessert that I think had apples in but honestly couldn't tell you what it was. She was so proud of herself and it was fucking adorable listening to how she had even gone food shopping which is something she hasn't done or needed to do since she moved in with me. We spent an evening enjoying each others company and laughing at old sitcoms before she bid me goodnight and went upstairs.

I was just making my bed up on the couch again when Bella called me from upstairs. Oh god please, please, please let this mean what I think it means!

I ran up the stairs and into our room to find Bella sat up in bed. She smiled sweetly at me, lifted the covers and patted my side of the bed. I ran and jumped on the bed like a 5 year old on Christmas Eve before snuggling down and sighing in contentment.

Bella giggled at my display and snuggled down after turning the light off. She held my hand in hers and I rolled to face her.

"I'm sorry baby." I whispered. "I panicked and I worry about you and the baby all the time and I …" She cut me off with a finger on my lips.

"Edward I know why you did what you did, but you have to believe that I wouldn't risk our baby either and you need to start trusting my judgements okay?"

"I promise I will always trust your judgment from now on." I said and I meant it too.

She rolled onto her side but kept my hand in hers so that it rested on her little bump. I was in heaven. I shuffled closer to her back and held her a little closer making sure to keep my raging hard on away from her. I fell into the best sleep ever. I tried to convince myself it was because we had cleared the air but deep down I knew it was because I was sleeping cuddled up to my wife, with my hands on our baby. I was getting far too attached to this woman and she somehow managed to wrap me around her little finger. Part of me was scared of this but part of me was thrilled!

**BPOV**

I knew that women were hornier than usual in the second trimester but this was ridiculous! I had already scratched that itch in the shower after Edward had left for work and had a little fun time with my vibrator after lunch but I still wasn't satisfied. I was starting to get agitated and a little bit angry with myself! I knew that a good hard fuck would sort out the problem but also knew it was not an option.

I wondered how Edward was coping. I mean to go from fucking a different woman daily to fucking no one at all must be like going cold turkey. I started imagining him taking matters into his own hands and groaned as I tried to get rid of the images of him wet and naked in the shower stroking his huge dick.

"Not fucking helping Bella." I shouted at myself.

How do other women cope with this part? Oh yeah they fuck there husbands! And then it hit me! Hey I have a husband! And marital fucking rights!

I paced the room and started justifying the thoughts in my head and there were 3 things I was sure of:

1. Edward got me pregnant and that's why I'm hormonal.

2. Edward posed a man ban on me, so its his fault I'm desperate.

3. Edward is my husband and should be meeting my needs.

I made up my mind. I was going to have sex with my husband when he got home from work! The normality of the situation struck me as I thought of the thousands of wives across England who were planning to have sex with their husbands tonight. Because that's what they are there for right?

I looked at the clock and saw it was 4pm. Edward was due home in 20 minutes and I was going to have sex with him.

I ran up to our room and ripped my sweats, vest and underwear off. I looked around and found the t-shirt he had worn to bed last night and threw it on. Big mistake! I was assaulted with his musky, spicy and oh so fucking sexy smell and started to feel the moisture emerging between my legs. I went back down to wait for him and was pacing the living room like a deranged idiot.

He was late! He is never fucking late! The next thought through my mind was that he better not be with another woman! But only because I needed him to be with me.

4.31 pm and he finally makes it through the door. Does he not realize that I am going out of my mind here? He is so fucking selfish! I stormed out into the entrance hall and demanded to know where the hell he had been!

**EPOV**

I had just finished the worst shift EVER! I was in the CDU today and we did not stop. 5 minutes before I was due to leave I was vomited on! Oh joy! I had to shower and change into fresh scrubs before I could get home to 'The Wife' I still wasn't used to that even 3 weeks later!

All I could think of as I opened the door was falling asleep in front of the TV. I had just shut it when I heard Bella.

"Cullen! Where the fuck have you been? You are 11 minutes late." I swung round ready to unleash the frustration of my whole day on her when she grabbed the front of my shirt and kissed me!

She was moaning into my mouth and shoving her tongue inside while gripping the material of my shirt so hard I was sure it would rip.

"Bella? What are y…." She cut me off with more kisses as I tried to ask what the hell she was doing? Not that I minded of course. I was rock hard already but I was curious.

"I need you Edward." She whimpered against my lips. "Please, oh god Please I need you."

She pulled me and spun me round. In 2 seconds flat she had yanked my scrubs and boxers down to my ankles and pushed me till I fell back and sat on the stairs! I was too shocked to do anything. She was like a woman possessed!

She straddled me quickly and shoved me back to lie down as much as the stairs would allow me. It was then that I noticed that all she had on was one of my T-shirts! And nothing else! She grabbed my solid cock and sunk straight down on it! Holy Fuck! She was soaking wet!

"Ungh, Ungh, Ungh" Her moans matched her quick rhythm. Her hands were now gripping my hair so tightly and she was riding me! Fucking hard! I wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her face closer to mine.

"You need me baby? Huh?" She nodded and tried to lick my lips but my hand in her hair held her back. "Then take me Bella and what do scream baby?" I was panting hard now cause she was circling her hips with each thrust and I was going deep inside each time and my god did it feel amazing.

"Yyyour oohh your name, I sccreeam aaahhhh your name." She managed to wheeze out.

I let go of her hair so she could kiss me. She attacked my mouth and grabbed my right hand. She laced our fingers and slammed it hard onto the step above my head. My left hand was massaging her ass. It was hard, fast, and desperate, her open mouth was now against my cheek as she huffed and moaned. I was grunting like a fucking virgin and I felt like one too because my balls were already screaming for release.

"Cum for me baby, ooohhhh fuck baby, please, please cum." I was begging now. I knew she was close but didn't know how much longer I could go on.

Her breath hitched as she moved her mouth to my neck.

"Edddwwaaaaaaard" She fucking growled my name and I swear I have never heard anything so sexy in my life. I felt her pussy clamping and a rush of warmth coat me as she bit into my shoulder a little harder than could be classed as pleasure.

I grabbed her hips and thrust up twice before yelling out her name and exploding inside of her. I laid back against the stair gulping desperately needed air. She had basically just used my body to get herself off and the whole thing had taken less than 4 minutes! I should feel exploited but I had enjoyed it way too much.

The way she needed me was alarming and amazing at the same time. I came harder than I have ever cum before. So hard in fact my stomach muscles were aching. I looked down at the sweaty woman on my chest and felt a rush of emotion. She had her eyes closed and a look of complete satisfaction on her face. I sat us up and slid out of her. Placing my hands under her thighs I stood and carried her exhausted body up to our bed.

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT **

**A/N **

**SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, THIS CHAPTER COMES TO YOU UN BETA'D SO PLEEEEAAASSSE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES**

**Thank you so much to all who review, I love reading what you write **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**Caution to the Wind**

**Ch 16**

BPOV

Edward carried me up to bed after and cuddled me from behind his hands on my bump, for a moment I almost felt like a 'real' wife. We both drifted of to sleep.

I was woken an hour later to him shaking me gently, he had bought up a tray with 2 bowels of what looked like stew and smelt like heaven.

We sat in bed and ate our dinner, when we had finished Edward took the bowels down and brought me a nice, hot cup of tea. He could be so sweet and I needed to give him an explanation.

"Edward" he turned to look at me with a small smile on his lips "I didn't mean to attack you the moment you walked through the door!" we both laughed a little.

"I have been feeling ...um...very ahh frustrated these passed couple of days and well…"

What the fuck do you say to the guy you sexually assaulted in the hallway? Even if he is your husband!

"Bella" Edward was looking at his hands, oh god I thought here it comes. He is going to tell me that it was inappropriate blah blah blah, I covered my face with my hands.

He leaned over and pulled my hands down, with my favourite smile in place he continued.

"Bella you can take your frustration out on me anytime you want" he squeezed my hands "I know your body is going through some things and that sometimes needs will surface and I want you to know that I am at your beck and call and will scratch any itch you want me too baby" he was grinning like a Cheshire cat and usually I would slap him or at least threaten too but all I could do was laugh, laugh until I needed to pee!

"I'm serious though, I mean we _are_ fucking married so it's not wrong, in fact it's expected isn't it?" He asked

"I guess so" he had a point right?

"Maybe we should have a 'Friends with Benefits' type deal till after the baby is born, cos I know that I struggle with the lack of sex and a fuck like the one you gave me earlier is worth 25 of my wanks" he chuckled and shook his head.

"So what do you say Mrs Cullen? Do you agree that when we are feeling the sexual recession that husband and wife could help each other out?

I couldn't believe it but I was definitely in agreement.

"You have yourself a deal Mr Cullen" his face was a picture of shock and he almost fell of the bed "If I don't agree I might end up doing time for murder or something"

"Well then" he moved in closer and cupped my face "I think its my turn to need you now" he grinned at me before pulling my face to his for a kiss, he moved one of his hands to my shoulder and pushed me back so I was lying down, he pulled his t-shirt of me and looked down at my now naked body.

"Time for my dessert Mrs Cullen" I moaned at his words and he started placing hot, wet open mouthed kisses from my ear all the way to my throat. When he reached my breast he buried his face between them.

"Fuck Bella, oh baby please tell me these will stay like this forever" I giggled knowing he was talking about my new pert and 2 cup size bigger breasts

"I could suck on these all day long" he growled as he took my left nipple into his mouth, he held it between his teeth and rolled his tongue around it

"oooooh Edward, Oh god" pleasure flooded my stomach and I started rubbing my thighs together " please just fuck me" I couldn't help but whimper my arousal was almost pouring out of me and I needed him inside me.

"Jesus baby, do you know what it does to me to hear you say that" he growled and bit the underside of my left breast

"FUCK" I shrieked, the slight pain turned into burning pleasure "More babe, please more" I begged him. He looked at me and a smug smile crept across his face

"You like it rough baby? Mmmmmm I know you do, I remember you screaming when I pounded you from behind" I moaned remembering the night that started all of this, so fucking hot! I felt his hands roughly grabbing my ass, pulling me apart hard before shoving himself inside me.

'Aahhhha oh yessssss!' his voice was muffled in my breasts, he sat back on his knees and lifted me so I was straddling his lap, I planted my feet firmly on the bed either side of him and started riding him hard.

"oh god, oh god you feel amazing" my lips were right by his ear as I panted this and Edward gripped my ass cheeks harder and pulled them apart again, I screamed out in pleasure as the move made my pussy even tighter and the friction from his cock pumping was euphoric!

Edward moved one had to the small of my back and applied enough pressure to change my angle so that my clit brushed his stomach with every move we made.

I felt the start of my orgasm buzzing in my stomach and frantically tried to move back not wanting to cum yet, but Edward held me there and wouldn't let me move

"Babe, ahh babe I don't wanna cum yet" I could barely get the words out and try to hold off on my orgasm "let me move Ed..w oooh"

He pushed even harder on my back and looked me in the eye

"Cum baby, I can't take much more" I moaned at his words, his voice was tight and deep "you are fucking me too good for me to last, cum baby, cum" I fell over the edge sobbing into his neck, "that's it baby, fuck! Milk me baby, milk my cock"

He had a filthy mouth and it turned my insides into liquid heat hearing him demand that I cum and to milk him with my orgasm. He held me so tight as he filled me that it was almost painful, but I loved it, loved the feel of him inside me and knowing he was grunting and writhing because of me, sex with him got better every time.

After our very vocal release I laid my head on Edwards shoulder and nuzzled into his neck whilst he caressed my back and softly ran his lip all over my hair. It felt so nice to be with him this way, I knew it was just sex to him, but I also knew I had him for the next 2 years and that I was going to make the most of it.

EPOV

Bella and I sat in the waiting room of the ultra sound department, she was now 20 weeks pregnant and we were both so excited about our scan today. I thought back to the last scan and how emotional we both were but also how separate we seemed to be back then, it was only 8 weeks ago but in that 8 weeks a lot had changed.

For starters we got married, and then we have built this kind of … relationship? It started off with Bella attacking me in the hallway because of hormones and we decided that we could be sex buddies to help us both out, (and we could not keep our hands off each other) but it had morphed into something else.

I mean I wouldn't buy a sex buddy flowers just because I knew she would smile, I wouldn't watch chick flicks with a sex buddy and happily rub her back and pass the fucking tissues during the sad part! And I wouldn't feel this hollow ache in my chest when she was out of my sight even for a second would I?

I am beginning to suspect that my feelings for my wife have changed into …. What? That's what I don't know, I mean fuck I am already worrying about what happens in 2 years time when she can legally leave me and not look back! And honestly it scares the fuck out of me!

What if she falls in love with someone when we are allowed relationships again! The thought of another man touching _MY_ Bella, _MY _fucking wife! Makes me want to fucking scream! I clenched my fists and tried to calm my breathing.

"Cullen? What the fuck?" Bella was looking at me like I had just spouted another head

"What's wrong? You look like you are about to kick the shit out of someone" how could I tell her the person I was going to kick the shit out of was her future boyfriend! You know the one she hasn't even met yet?

"I'm just getting a little impatient baby, that's all" I smiled at her and she returned it, I put my arm around her and pulled her into me, she came willingly and leaned up to kiss my jaw. I love it when she does that, it feels so intimate because she knows that's my favourite place to be kissed, My Bella is clever because until her I didn't even know it was my favourite place to be kissed!

I cupped her face with my free hand and gave her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips that made smile even more, so I did it again and again until she giggled and pulled back

I could live off the sound of my wife giggling, I wouldn't need food or water just that sound, fuck me! I sound like a fucking poet now!

"MR and Mrs Cullen" the sonographer, Natalie called us into the room and I jumped up and grabbed Bella out of the chair and let me tell you I nearly fucking squealed! I was so excited to see my baby again.

After Bella was on the bed and ready, the lights were dimmed Natalie started the scan, at first she kept the screen away but as soon as she could see the baby's heart beat she turned it to us with a smile.

"There is your baby"

I looked and the screen and felt Bella's hand grab mine and squeeze, our baby was fidgeting around the screen and rolling back and forth and just being fucking amazing really.

I looked at Bella at the same time she looked at me, we both had tears streaming our cheeks and goofy grins on our faces, I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, she let out a tiny sob as I pulled away.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Natalie looked back and forth between us.

"No" was my answer

"Yes" was Bella's! I looked at her in shock, she was just smiling at me and more tears were spilling from her eyes.

"But, but … but you said" I couldn't form a sentence

"Natalie" she giggled "Please could you tell my husband if he is going to get his baby girl?" Natalie laughed too and I knew they were laughing at me but I couldn't believe she was doing this for me.

"Baby are you sure? You didn't want to know, I don't want to spoil it for you" and I didn't, as much I would like to know I was happy to wait for her, I was happy as long as she was happy.

"It won't spoil it, I promise" she whispered. I dragged my chair as close to her as I could get, held both her hands and looked expectantly at Natalie.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, congratulations, you are having a baby girl"

BPOV

Edward jumped up whooping and laughing and running his fingers through his hair

"I knew it" he shouted "I cant believe it, we are getting a daughter" it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen and was so glad we found out, he rushed over and grabbed me into a huge hug, lifting almost the whole way of the bed and getting the lubricant from my stomach all over him.

He had been so touchy and affectionate lately that I was wondering if maybe I meant a little more to him now than I used to! The way he kissed me during the scan, oh god it made me feel so cherished.

I am fucked! I am in love with Edward Cullen!

As Edward was booking our next appointment I pulled out my phone and did what I have been putting off for a while, I typed the text and press send.

In ITU and the renal unit Rosalie and Alice both picked up their phone and read the text.

**Huston we have a problem**

…**..**

**Well? What are you thinking?**

**Let me know **

**K xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

A/N

Hi everyone

**I have been trying to put this chapter up since last friday but my fan fic account kept giving error messages :(**

Thanks for all your reviews, I love love love them xxx

Here is chapter 17, please excuse any mistake as its un beta'd

Hoping to have chapter 18 up in 2 weeks time and to update fortnightly now life has calmed down a bit

Enjoy and review

**Caution to the Wind**

**Ch 17**

EPOV

I was walking on air, and had been since we left the hospital after our scan.

Instead of going straight home I dragged Bella to Harrods Baby department.

We spent thousands but I couldn't give a shit, we got a really cool baby stroller that went from a carry cot to a sit up stroller, it was really girly and I would look like a complete asshole pushing the fucker but Bella had fallen it love with it and I wanted my wife and princess to have the best of everything and everything they wanted.

We brought little outfits and teddy bears and toys and blankets, all in different shades of pink and purple! We were both having a lot of fun and I didn't let go of Bella's hand the whole time, I loved it! And I'm starting to think that I um love her? Is that what this feeling is?

I was seeing Jazz and Emmet tonight as apparently the girls were coming to the gate house to see Bella and I was not allowed to be there. I refused to allow the jealous feelings that she wants to spend time with her friends to come to the surface, its just I wanted to celebrate finding out our baby is a girl with her tonight, but I can do that tomorrow, its important that she see her friends. Isn't it?

I was going to talk to them about my feelings, they would demand my man card but they might be able to tell me if I was in love or in lust at least. Maybe I was confusing hot sex with love, maybe I was in love with the idea of being in love with Bella.

At that moment Bella held up a little red baby sleep suit with 'Daddy's little princess' on the front, she giggled then smiled at me, my body felt warm, my smile appeared on its own and no force known to man could stop it, I had to fight the urge to run to her and hold her in my arms and squeeze her tight and I knew right then, that it was love.

Holy fucking shit! I'm in fucking love!

I treated Bella to a couple more outfits, she said she didn't need more maternity clothes but she couldn't resist the designer range they had on offer, she got the hottest pair of skinny jeans and they had this like stretchy flap thing at the top so her bump could grow and not be squished! How fucking clever is that huh? They also made her ass look like it had been carved out of marble and honestly I just wanted to lick the fucking lucky denim that got to cover it!

We arranged for the items to be delivered to the manor house as Bella didn't want to set the nursery up until she was 30 weeks, just in case she had said! I think all that superstitious crap about setting the nursery up brings back luck is absolute fucking bollocks but I wasn't about to ruin a good day and tell her, see I have learned the hard way that sometimes it just isn't worth fucking saying it.

We had a quick dinner in one of the café's before driving home. We spent the way home discussing names and laughing at some of the silly ones, Bella suggested 'Renesmee' in honour of our mothers and I have to say I almost crashed the motherfucking car because I was laughing so hard, she was laughing too (thank fuck) I mean seriously! Who on gods fucking planet would subject a child to a name like that? Its awful right?

"I'm just kidding you fucking freak" she slurred at me "No need to crash the god damn car" she was laughing so hard she could barely speak.

"What about Jazzmet in honour of the guys or Roslice in honour of the girls" she thumped me on the arm for taking the piss out of her but really? She deserved it.

We found that we both liked similar names and by the time we had pulled up at home we had a couple of possibilities, and had agreed not to combine names to honour any fucker.

I walked round to open Bella's door and help her out of the car, I just couldn't resist pushing her against it and kissing her with everything I had, I invaded her mouth with my tongue, grabbed her hair with one hand and the back of her neck with the other and lost myself to the sensations of her hands on my ass and the whimpering as she realised her bump was preventing her from grinding her pelvis into mine.

Being the gentleman that I am I pushed my knee between her legs and against her hot, covered centre and she took the bate and rubbed herself on it whilst bringing one of her hands round to grab my denim covered erection!

Holy fuck this had better be love cos there is no another feeling that even comes close to it!

"Oh Edward" she moaned as my lips devoured her throat, I manoeuvred her to the front of the car and lifted her to sit on the bonnet, she is privileged to be sat on my Aston martin but fuck me! It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen!

Bella + breathless and panting + dress up round her waste +legs wide open with her silky wet panties glistening in the sunlight + on the bonnet of my beloved car = my favourite wet fucking dream! Oh hell yes, this was love!

I growled as I leaned in and pushed myself against her, I was about to kiss the fuck out of her when we were pulled out of our bubble by a round of applause and cheering!

What the fuck?

My head snapped up to be met with a group of people on the drive looking both shocked and impressed, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and my parents!

Yes you heard me correctly! My fucking Parents stood watching us! Now luckily the angle they were standing meant they didn't get a look at my wife's wet pussy but it still didn't hide the fact I was about to fuck the living daylights out of her on the bonnet of my car!

"FUCK MY LIFE" I shouted loudly and dropped my head into Bella's chest, my erection was long gone and after having my parents witness what they just had I wasn't so sure it would ever come back!

Bella started shaking beneath me, and I protectively pulled her into my arms and turned her away from our audience.

"Its okay Baby, shhh don't cry" I whispered whilst giving them all evil glares for upsetting my wife and cockblocking me!

She peered up and snorted! She wasn't crying she was laughing! Hysterically!

BPOV

In all of my entire fucking life, I swear to you I have never been this embarrassed!

Not only had I just given 6 people including my in-laws a live sex show! 4 of the six didn't even realise that Edward and I were fucking! I mean obviously his parents assumed we were a 'happily married' couple who were still in the honeymoon stage of our relationship but my brother, 2 best friends and Edwards best friend just thought we had fucked to cement our contract!

Little did they know that for the last month we had not gone one day without having sex at least twice! Or that Edward rarely went a lunch hour without a blowjob or a hand job or fucking me over his desk! And their faces were pure shock!

I was going to tell the girls tonight what had been going on and find out their views on my newly developed feelings but for them to find out like this was hilarious.

Esme and Carlisle were holding back laughter as they bid us goodbye, apparently everyone had parked at the manor and they had walked them down to the gatehouse.

Esmee winked at me and gave me a little wave whilst Carlisle Clapped a manly hand on Edwards shoulder and made a remark about him being a chip of the old block which made Edwards cheeks burn.

God he is so cute when he blushes, mmmmmm shame we were interrupted because I wanted to do very naughty, dirty things to that man and being fucked on his beloved Aston was just for starters.

Jasper walked over to me with a very stern look on his face.

"We will talk about this" He was not impressed by the scene he had witnessed, he was pissed off and I cowered slightly when he pointed in my face and asked me if I had any idea what that looked like to everyone?

Edward shocked the hell at of me by stepping in front and shoving Jaspers hand away from me!

"Don't you fucking dare speak to my wife like that. You point at her like that again and I will rip your fucking arm off and feed it to you, you got that asshole?"

Jasper's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he took in the protective way Edward was standing and the way he immediately jumped to my defence, he glanced at me, then back to Edward before turning to grin at Emmet who had come closer to stop any fight that may take place.

"Your right" he laughed as he spoke to Emmet "He is 100% whipped!"

"I know right? I told you didn't I?" Emmet was also laughing "Come on lover boy, you have some explaining to do" he said as he put his arm around my husband and started to lead him toward the manor house.

Edward shook himself free and rushed back to me, he held me tight and close and whispered into my ear that we had done nothing wrong and that only we knew how we felt and everyone else could just fuck off! He kissed my forehead, cheeks then my lips before turning and walking away with my brother and his best friend.

I sighed as I watched his toned arse moving in his jeans and bought my hand up to touch my lips that were still wet from his goodbye kiss; before my imagination could even start I heard it!

"Isabella Marie Swa.. Cullen" said Rosalie's voice "You little fucking slut"

I couldn't hold in the filthy cackle that left my lips and Rose and Alice joined in straight away, they ran over and we all hugged and cackled, whilst they called me names like whore, slut, and skank! We were just us really.

"Holy hell Bella" Alice was bouncing and laughing as she spoke "That car thing was really fucking hot! Was it a one off? Have you been fucking the whole time since you got married? Why the fuck haven't we been told? Is he really as big as the bulge suggests and if he is how the fuck do you manage to stand or walk after girl?"

"Wait, wait wait!" Rose covered both of our mouths still cackling like a witch on crack "She can't answer those questions till we have coffee and chocolate trifle!"

Two hours later after I had told them everything, and by everything I mean positions, how long each time lasted, how many orgasms achieved, and also what a hot and filthy mouth my man has and my sisters by choice were ooohing and aaahing like they were at a fireworks display.

They teased me constantly by moaning Edwards name the way I had done when he lifted me onto the car but both agreed I had done well not to scream it.

After hearing me speak they had decided that his actions and feelings were not consistent of a fuck buddy and more likely those of someone falling in love!

"But what if he isn't? what if it is just sex to him" my voiced caught in my throat and I felt my tears coming "I love him" I sobbed "and if he doesn't love me and chooses to date and fuck others after the baby is born, I don't know if I can stay and keep my end of the contract up, it will kill me to see him with someone else, I mean fuck it would kill me just to know he was thinking about it" my earlier happy mood had been replaced by a desperate one and I snuggled up with my girls and cried.

"Bells, none of us know what the future holds, but I saw the way he looked at you, the way he defended you and the way he lifted you on that car" she blew out a breath and continued "I'm not saying that I know you two will last forever or that you were made for each other but think of everything he has done since finding out about the pregnancy." She looked at me whilst I thought and Alice took over

"He promised to support you no matter what, He then begged you to marry him and keep the baby and now he is threatening my boyfriend just so you don't get hurt"

"So there you have it" Rose summarised "Dr McWanky has done a lot for a woman he knocked up by mistake. We all know he is a total bastard so he isn't doing it cos he is a nice guy! Must be love. But its your turn to put yourself out there Bella, you need to tell him how you feel. He has done all the running up till now, whatever it is between you, you owe it to each other and your Daughter to go the distance, work hard at it and find out if it is forever"

"And" Alice piped up "if it isn't you can both look your daughter in the eye and tell her you gave it your very best shot"

They were right! We owed it to everyone who had stood by us and lied, and to each other and to our Baby because if this situation had turned into love then it was like a fucking modern day fairy tale, hell I bet even Disney would want in on this shit!

And if it wasn't we could walk away and move on knowing we tried.

The easy part was knowing what to do, the hard part would be to convince Edward that we needed to try!

**Hope you enjoyed, next chap will be the guys talk and Bella confronting Edward!**

**How do you think that's going to go?**

**Let me know what you think **

**K x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**I do not own twilight but if SM would like to give it to me, I would be thrilled and promise to accept it gracefully.**

Once again un beta'd so forgive me lol

Welcome to all my new readers and thank you so much for the reviews I love hearing what you think and it's become a bit of an addiction so please help me make it up to 400 reviews this time.

Here it is enjoy xx

**Caution to the Wind**

**CH 18**

EPOV

"FUCK MY LIFE" hollered Emmet!

"NO, FUCK MY LIFE" was Jasper's answering bellow!

"NO it's my life, please fuck it" Emmet was a putting a girly voice on!

"NO NO, please fuck mine, I insist" Jasper was putting on a very posh accent as well now, god this was really starting to piss me off! They had been doing this all the from the gate house whilst we walked to the manor! Fuckers thought they were funny!

They both stopped walking and turned to me with evil grins

"WHAT?" I shouted

"OHHHHH EDWAAARRRD" they both moaned, shit now they were taking the piss out of my wife!

I leapt forward and delivered a sharp jab to Emmett's right arm and a quick one to Jaspers kidneys. Low blow? Yes but Emmet would knock me right the fuck out if I punched his kidneys and I was still pissed at Jazz for being such an asshole to my Bella.

"OOOOOOooooooooo" was all they said!

They just laughed harder, god they are so fucking frustrating!

How the hell I am supposed to have a mature, intelligent conversation with these two?

"When you have quite finished, I could really use a guy chat" I said this through clenched teeth with my fists at my side.

"Fuck me Cullen!" Emmet had stopped laughing and was eyeing me strangely!

"Do you were tampons as well now?" Jasper and he cracked up again and I stormed off walking toward the manor.

My parents were coming out as we were going in,

"Have fun boys" my dad said as he helped my mother into her jacket

"We will, have a good night" I kissed my mothers cheek and blushed a little, no son wants his mother to catch him in a compromising situation. I turned to walk to the games room when my mum called me

"Oh Edward" all the men in the entrance hall apart from me started to snigger! Those fuckers!

My mums eyes widened, then she giggled and looked at me apologetically

"Not you too mum?" I couldn't fucking believe this!

"No Darling of course not" she giggled and came over putting her hands on my cheeks; I huffed loudly and closed my eyes because I had really had enough now.

"I just wanted to tell you that Harrods called and will be delivering everything on Friday" my mood swung very quickly and I just grinned at her, she patted my cheeks and left with my Dad, who just had to throw me a wink and thumbs up before leaving!

Fuck my Life!

We were sat on the sofas in the games room, beers in hand, snacks on table and both Emmet and Jazz were just staring at me.

"What now" I sighed

"Well do you want to talk or not?" Jasper shrugged as he said this and I had a feeling he was still a little angry "I mean things between you and my sister have obviously changed and I have to say I'm worried. I love my sister and I don't want to see her hurt, before when it was a business arrangement was one thing but now well, I don't like it Edward"

"Why?" I couldn't believe this guy! And I was on my feet in a second "You let me marry your sister under false pretences and even drew up a fucking contract so we couldn't screw each other over! And now because I am in love with her and treating her the way a wife should be treated _you_ don't like it! Well fuck you Jazz"

Jasper was on his feet now too!

"You think a wife should be fucked on the bonnet of a fucking car?"

He was pointing in my face, and I was getting seriously pissed

"You think a wife should be humiliated in front of her friends and family like a cheap fucking whore! Just because you're in such a hurry to get your dick in her and you cant wait till she is inside out of everyone's view?"

Before I knew it my fist had connected with his face and he was on the floor with me on top

"Don't you ever speak about her that way" I screamed in his face "Don't you ever call her a fucking cheap whore or I will fucking finish you! You hear me?"

Emmet grabbed me and pulled me of him with one hand and shoved Jasper who had shot up to get me with the other, he held us both apart, one in each hand whilst we struggled trying to hit, kick and hurt each other in anyway we could.

After about 5 minutes we gave up trying, we were both exhausted and Emmett was too strong.

"Seriously" Emmet wasn't even out of breath "That was pathetic, I could have held you girls off for at least another hour" he was shaking his head in disappointment whilst we both glared at him.

"Cullen sit there" he pointed to the sofa "Swan sit there" he pointed to the chair and both Jasper and I did as we were told.

Emmett took a seat on the coffee table in-between us before he spoke.

"Edward, Bella is Jazz's sister and he has a right to be worried" great best friend he turned out to be!

"Jasper, Edward is Bella's husband and no matter what the reasons behind the marriage were, he is now in love with her!" he looked at me "Dude gotta say, never thought I would see the day" he smiled genuinely and I felt myself return it.

We discussed the reasons I had for thinking it was love and with Emmet mediating between us for the next hour we managed to call a truce.

Jazz accepted that I did love his sister but only because he recognised the feelings I described as being the same he had for Alice.

I told him that I knew what she meant to him and apologised for the things I said, we shook hands.

"It must be fucking love if you ate her cooking man" Jasper let out a whistle and shook his head.

"Yup, two helpings and dessert" was my reply. We both laughed and he bowed down and gave me a 'we are not worthy' salute.

"You keep eating that shit and you will be dead in a year anyway" he laughed.

We spent the rest of the night listening to Em rave on about Rose because he said he felt left out!

Now all I had to do was tell Bella, and if this was her brother's reaction I didn't hold out much hope for hers being any different.

BPOV

The guys had just picked the girls up and Edward was making me some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

This was it, tonight was the night, I was going to tell my husband I loved him! I had decided to strike whilst the iron was hot because Alice and Rose both pointed out how I talk myself out of things when I over think them.

Edward walked into the sitting room, he looked tired and stressed! Maybe now wasn't the best time. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, he took a few deep breaths with his face in my hair and then pulled back to look at me

"You okay babe" I leaned up and kissed his chin; he smiled at me and bent down to kiss my lips. It was a deep, slow and loving kiss and I knew that there was no time like the present.

"Edward? Can we um… can i….. I need…." Jesus! Why can I not form a single fucking scentace! I took a deep breath and led him to the couch, I pushed him to sit down then I straddled his lap. I made sure to keep the gesture intimate but not in a sexual way and took his face in my hands. He looked worried!

"Edward over the last few weeks things have become …. Intense?" was that the right word? He tried to speak but I used my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Babe, my feelings have um changed" I couldn't help but look down at his chest "I need to tell you this but don't want things to get weird between us, not that a fake marriage and friends with benefits isn't already weird but ya know I jus" he put his fingers on my lips this time

"I love you Bella" he whispered

EPOV

I knew she was going to finish it, that her friends had probably talked some sense into her and my heart was breaking as I listened to her trying to tell me it was over and that we had to go back to the business arrangement that we had before. I just had to tell I loved her before she put the final nail in my coffin.

I couldn't go backwards! I wouldn't go backwards! I felt so desperate and scared and I started talking a mile a minute

"Baby I know that I am not great boyfriend material and that my track record sucks, but please take a chance one me, pleases don't give up on us, I promise I will be the best husband and father I can be, I will never want anything else in my life as long as I have you and our daughter, you don't even have to love me back just please don't leave me Bella, I wouldn't survive loosing you"

The last part came out in a sob, macho right? But I didn't care, and Bella …. Well she really looked pissed off!

"EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN" she shrieked as she leapt off my lap.

"I don't fucking believe you" I sat in stunned silence whilst she started to pace.

"I can't even put a full sentence into words because I am so damn fucking nervous and you just go and reel of a motherfucking speech that sounds like it came from a movie!"

She stood still and glared at me and honestly? I was terrified!

"_I_ wanted to tell _YOU_ that _I_ love _YOU_, but you spoiled my fucking surprise and stole my thunder you bastard! And you did it without stuttering like a freak" she crossed her arms and pouted at me and if she didn't have tears in her eyes I would have laughed.

Instead I stood up and made my way over to her, I held her face in my hands and forced her to look at me

"You love me?" the smile I was trying to hold back made itself known as I spoke

"Yeah" she stated shyly

"Say it again" I whispered as I picked her up bridal style

"I love you Edward" she whispered

"I love you too Bella" I whispered back before I claimed her mouth with mine, I didn't stop kissing her the whole way to our bedroom or as we undressed each other.

I laid her on the bed then settled myself next to her, with one hand on her stomach

"I love you Baby, and I promise I will never let you down" I kissed her wet cheeks and realised my own were wet, this was why I wanted to cry and cum at the same time, this was why no other woman would ever touch me or be touched by me again, it was love that did this to me and Bella was the only woman I had ever loved.

I rolled her onto her side and spooned her

"I love you babe and I promise the same" she whimpered as I lifted her right leg and lined myself up at her entrance.

I entered her slowly and we made love! Not fucked, not shagged not got off, but made love! Our room was filled with pants and sighs. I held her so close and she turned her head to kiss me, we whispered how good it felt and how much we loved each other and came together her crying out and me grunting into her neck.

Afterwards we just lay together in a tight embrace, loving each other.

BPOV

He loves me.

**WELL?**

**I tried to do it in true twatward and Bitchella style, did I succeed?**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Was Jasper justified?**

**Don't you just love Emmet? **

**Review and let me know **


End file.
